Things we won't say
by Miss Pennyfeather
Summary: First attempt at a time-turner fic. Hermione tries to solve a little row with Ron but ends up somewhere else. H/S.S.
1. Chapter 1

_'There's a place where you'll feel at home."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Most of us don't know

Hermione sobbed on her pillow looking at a photo of her, Ron and Harry. They looked so happy together, hugging each other, laughing…where were those days?

Now Ron was far away from her and Harry kept his secrets to himself. And he couldn't have either of them.

She had flung her yellow birds at Ron out of desperation. She wanted him to act! She wanted him to shout at her. This way he wouldn't ignore her, she would be the centre of his attention. She hadn't planned on hurting him; she just wanted him to know that she was sad...without him.

She rummaged through her bag for a handkerchief and instead touched something cold. When she picked it up it was her hourglass. She smiled melancholically… Her time-turner was still with her, waiting for her to take a step and mend everything, but she doubted she could still fix things, like she had in third year.

McGonagall had given it to her as a present and she treasured it as a proof of her life. She had promised never to use it except emergencies.

But maybe this was one. What if this silly outburst of hers cost her Ron's friendship? She couldn't bear that…

'I'll just go back an hour and stop everything…'

With that thought in mind she slipped the time-turner around her neck and turned it once.

Her world turned to…white and soon the light changed and the furniture disappeared.

Someone was pulling her inside something…and out of something and when she opened her eyes she was sitting on the cold corridor's floor.

She got up slowly and brushed her hair.

'I need to find Ron quick, I probably don't have much time,' she told herself.

She took a turn and ran down the stairs, not knowing exactly where she was going. She knew she shouldn't be seen so every time she could, she would hide behind a knight's armor.

She reached the Gryffindor common room and slipped gently in. There was no one, just her luck, but she heard voices on the stairs to the boys' dormitories so she hid behind the couch.

'I'm telling you James, there's no sense in chasing after that skirt. She's nothing but trouble, if you ask me.'

'Well no one asked you, Padfoot so there's no reason for you to tell me what to do at all.'

'When you come back whining like a pansy don't expect me not to say I told you so,' the other voice replied.

Hermione saw two young boys, handsome and tall coming out in the common room. One had thick black hair and mischievous eyes, the other brown soft eyes and ruffled brown hair, similar to Harry's.

Hermione knew them, but it was not their apparel that made her tick, but the names. She had in front of her James Potter and Sirius Black. But what were they doing here? She had only turned the time-turner once.

It dawned on her the suspicion that the time-turner malfunctioned. If so, she would better find a quiet place where to turn it back to her time.

However, it was fascinating to see the past, especially one where Harry's dad was in it.

Unfortunately for her, Sirius threw himself on the couch and before she had time to crawl away he discovered her.

'You there…what are you doing here?!'

Sirius had already caught her arm and she rose embarrassed and frightened. What would she say? How could she explain?

'Gryffindor I see,' he noted looking at her school robes. 'What were you doing sneaking down there?'

'I…you see…'

'One of your admirers stalking you again, Padfoot?' James asked eyeing her amused.

'I wasn't stalking anyone! I just…dropped my er…earring on the floor.'

'So who are you anyway?' they both asked.

'I'm…Hermione.'

They both looked at each other impassively, clearly the name not telling them anything.

'Don't know anyone by that name. What Year are you in?'

'Er…sixth.'

'Well, I know all the girls in sixth year,' Sirius said.

'More like you dated all of them,' James added.

'But I don't know you,' Sirius continued ignoring the interruption.

'I…I wouldn't expect that,' Hermione said panicking. 'I'm not very noticeable…'

She was starting to sweat, dreading what was to follow.

'Odd, I have a pretty good eye, usually…' Sirius muttered.

'Hey, Eliza! I was looking everywhere for you,' someone shouted and upon turning she saw a young girl coming towards her, waving. 'Where were you?'

She was a petite dirty-blonde girl with black eyes that looked like a more faded version of Narcissa Black.

'Sorry…?' she asked transfixed.

'Hullo Mary-Anne,' Sirius said waving noncommittally. 'This here your friend?'

'You idiot, it's Eliza, of course!' she said rolling her eyes.

'Oh…oh really? I think I know someone by that name…' James added.

Hermione stood there wondering when she should yell and tell them they're confusing her with someone else.

'Only she curled her hair, didn't you Eliza?' Mary-Anne said touching one of her curls. 'Nice touch, though you could have told me before this big change you now!'

Hermione nodded, looking at her feet sheepishly.

'Well, come on, you promised to go to Hogsmeade today, it's almost time,' she said dragging her away.

'Bye guys,' Mary-Anne added.

'Bye…er, sorry Eliza for not recognizing you,' Sirius said awkwardly.

Hermione nodded again sheepishly and followed Mary-Anne.

Once they were out of the common room, Hermione exhaled a big breath.

'Why didn't you tell me you were going to curl your hair? You look a bit frizzy but it's a nice change,' Mary-Anne said shrugging. 'Think James will notice?'

'What do you mean?' Hermione finally asked.

'Come now, we're alone Eli. You did it to impress him, didn't you?'

Hermione was getting more and more confused. How could they possibly think she was…someone else? Probably the real Eliza was somewhere around the castle and she'd be discovered soon.

'No…' Hermione finally said when she saw her…so called friend was expecting an answer.

'Well, I felt your pain when James said _he knew someone by that name_…but it's a step! First time you had a real conversation,' Mary-Anne said smiling.

'I wouldn't call it a conversation,' Hermione replied.

'Don't be so pessimistic. Sirius is trying to convince him to let go of Lily Evans. He will probably give up chasing her by the end of the year.'

Hermione nodded hoping she would elaborate. She wished she knew who this Eliza person was. She had never thought she had a look-alike.

'Oh, darn, wait here. I have to go to the owlery to send this letter…' Mary-Anne said taking out a small envelope. 'I won't be long.'

'Okay…' Hermione replied and before she knew it Mary-Anne was gone.

Now was her chance to take out the time-turner and go back home.

But Hermione did something very…un-Hermione. She put the time-turner in her pocket and sat down, waiting…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Minds like ours

Hermione's thoughts ran higher than the sky and she couldn't catch all of them. Why had the time-turner brought her here and why now? And was this real or was it just a dream? Did the people at home notice she was gone?

She wondered what would happen next, but most of all, she wondered who Eliza was.

This girl, who apparently looked like her, was roaming the castle in the seventies.

She wanted to find a mirror.

'Sorry for making you wait. Brought your coat too,' Mary-Anne said popping next to her and handing her a red, cosy-looking woolen coat. 'Ready?'

'I…I think so.'

They turned their step towards the Great Hall where she saw a mass of people lining up to go out. The same caretaker, yet a younger, Mr. Filch was checking them.

They all looked the same, there wasn't much of a difference; they were only their parents walking the same halls, feeling the same feelings.

She was abnormally attracted to it though, because she could see them all but they couldn't see her, nor would they know who she was.

It was a fun game, if it lasted for a couple of hours.

She had been so thick! She could have given Harry the time-turner so he could go see his parents.

She would remember to do this when she returned.

Outside it was snowing with large snowflakes. She stopped with Mary-Anne at the long line.

Some Slytherins pushed their way to the front.

'Don't you just hate it when they do that?' Mary-Anne commented upset.

'Yes, but you can't do too much about it,' Hermione said. She was trying to form some questions in her head so she could find out who she was exactly.

'Look, it's Lucius Malfoy…'

Hermione stretched her neck to see a young man, walking presumptuously, as if he owned the place, cane in left hand, with white shoulder-length hair. He didn't resemble his son, he had a cruel air about him that didn't quite fit.

Hermione dreaded having to see Bellatrix since she guessed she was among them too. Luckily for her she didn't catch her eye, but she did notice Narcissa Black. She was presently complaining about the weather and the damage to her hair.

They all looked uncommonly weak and harmless like this, waiting to be let out, but in years to come…

She shuddered. She could jump out of the crowd like a lunatic and jump their necks, no matter how much that changed the future.

She wondered how she could have resisted the temptation to come here and see them, all these years. She could have laughed at them and their pettiness.

At length, she and Mary-Anne walked outside, in the snowy courtyard. She watched people walking around her and she felt like an invisible cloak, not like someone under it. Like…around her, people were invisible. She could make them disappear.

She had forgotten that she was upset with Ron.

The snow creaked under her feet and she felt at peace. The sky was twisting with swirling frozen water.

Right ahead she saw a young man, walking slowly, head covered by a black hood.

She tried to see who it was but she only saw some black hair.

'Come on, faster,' Mary-Anne beckoned. 'We don't want to bump into Snivellus.'

'Who? You mean…Severus Snape?' Hermione said fascinated as she turned to look at him.

She had forgotten about him. Her teacher was here too. Of course…

'Who else? Hey, I think I see Frank Longbottom. Frank! Wait up!'

Hermione saw a young man that had many of Neville's features, walking hand in hand with a pretty, plump witch that reminded her of madam Sprout.

'Hi, Eliza, how are you?'

Hermione stared at him surprised. He had talked to her. He thought she was Eliza too.

'I'm fine thanks…'

They walked together but she couldn't help sneaking a curious peek at everyone around her.

'Alice?' she asked tentatively to see if the woman was Neville's mother.

'Yes?' the girl asked smiling.

'Oh, um…how are classes?'

'Just as usual…you know, we have that test at Arithmancy on Monday.'

Though she was in another time, Hermione's instinct immerged instantly.

'We do?! Goodness, on Monday?'

'Yes…you were in the class Eliza.'

'I should get studying right away…' she muttered.

They all looked at her confused.

'Since when are you so industrious?' Mary-Anne asked chuckling.

'Since now…'she said embarrassed, realizing she had been completely ridiculous since she did not plan to stay for the test.

She turned her head again and saw Snape walking behind them, his black hair strands covering his white, pale face.

When they all reached Hogsmeade the streets were quite crowded and a lot of the shops were just emptying their Christmas decorations. It was still snowing.

'So, where are you guys heading?' Mary-Anne asked Frank and Alice.

'Probably to get some new quills first. Then we're off to a tea house,' Alice answered.

'Well, we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks later if you like.'

'Sure thing. We'll catch up with you two when we get there,' Frank replied and the couple parted.

'They're quite nice,' Hermione said. 'They're going to marry.'

Mary-Anne snorted.

'Little idealistic there, don't you think? I don't know if their relationship will be that strong, but they are always in each other's company,' she said.

'I bet they'll marry.'

'You're very confident today,' Mary-Anne said.

'How am I like usually?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'What kind of question is that? You're just like you always are, very absent-minded! You completely forgot to take some galleons, though I asked you to!' she remarked as she checked her friend's robe pockets.

She accidentally found a watch in one of them, a muggle one.

'What in the world is this?' she asked curious.

'Nothing,' Hermione said snatching it back, 'a toy...'

'Well, I'll lend you just this time. Want to go to Honey Dukes?'

'I guess that would be a good place to start,' Hermione said shyly as they turned towards the famous sweets shop, Hermione slacking behind, looking at the narrow streets that had changed so much.

She stepped inside the sugar-coated shop that smelt like crème-brulee and cinnamon, wrapped in chocolate and raspberry essence. The children were roaming as usual, with lollipops and hard candy.

In the window shop she saw some snowmen dancing with ice queens on large butterscotch cakes. But that's not all she saw. She saw the figure of Severus Snape walking ahead on the paved alley.

Her curiosity got the better of her and telling Mary-Anne she wanted to go take a breath of fresh air she left the shop and went after her teacher.

He was going to a book shop. She smiled excitedly when she saw so many books clustered in the shelves beyond the shop windows.

Hermione entered the shop quietly and went towards the many rows in the back. She saw Severus out of the corner of her eye, examining some volumes on the second row. But for the two of them and the shop assistant, there was no one. She swallowed and got closer, to look at him better.

In the mean time she was looking through the leather-bound volumes, reading excerpts here and there and cursing her lack of money. Maybe she could stay here and read and no one would notice, but she thought it wasn't quite honest and ethical.

Before she could realize, someone tapped her shoulder.

'Excuse me, you're in the way.'

She jumped out of her skin and dropped all the volumes as Severus Snape stared at her demandingly.

'Oh…s-sorry,' she spluttered bowing down to collect the books. 'I didn't…'

He did not reply and left her there, looking after him mesmerized. He had seen her! Would he then recall her face in the future? But he hadn't so far…and they had had many occasions during Potions class for him to exclaim "I saw you in a bookshop once", because she doubted that frilly hair could go unnoticed.

Well…maybe he hadn't seen her anyway.

Hermione went to the back and conjured a chair, sat down and started skimming through the books. They were all fascinating and she wondered why her own current well-stocked library at home did not include these books. Perhaps they had stopped being published in her time… but why? There was nothing dangerous about them.

In fact, much useful information, but harmless was in them.

She wished she could get at least one of them. Maybe she could ask the kind man at the front desk to lend it to her.

With that thought in mind she went to the shop-assistant with the book. Severus appeared with three volumes as well. She flushed and hid her face in her hair.

'Yes…Miss?' he asked slightly sour.

'Um…Sir, I wanted to ask, might I…well you see, I have no money on me right now and I was thinking if I could borrow…'

'Out of the question, this is not a library,' he said stiffly.

'But please…you see, I'll bring you the money…'

'No can do, Miss. You pay now or you leave the book. Yes, Sir?'

'I'll have that book she wants to buy.'

I turned my head in disbelief and saw him throwing an absent look my way.

'But…it's not…' I started.

He placed the money on the counter firmly and with a small swish the old man took the book from my hands and handed it to Snape. He took all four volumes and left the shop, as I watched him baffled and angry at the same time.

I nodded embarrassed to the old man and scurried out of the shop in the dismal cold, getting all teary-eyed for a little book.

Someone tapped my shoulder again and when I turned I saw Severus again and he…was holding the book in one hand.

'Here…' he said quietly and handed me the book. 'You wanted it, didn't you?'

I blinked flabbergasted and opened my mouth in shock.

'Oh…I…you bought it…for me?'

'I already have a copy of it. Good choice.'

'T-thank you, I will pay you when…'

'No need for that,' he nodded and simply left, leaving her there in the middle of the street, covered by snow-flakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone, this is the new chapter. I am so sorry for the previous one, where I suddenly switched from third person to first person, that was exhaustion talking. Sorry if it was confusing, hope I won't do it again (embarrassing). Anyway, wanted to thank _Nutters4Potter_ and _Melora_ for their reviews and encouragement. And thanks everyone for reviewing and reading. I hope you like this weird idea. **

Chapter 3: No way home

It's not as if she was that naïve. He had given her a book. Severus Snape, her hateful, misanthropist teacher, who had indirectly insulted her so many times, had bought her a book. Surely this must have some effect on the future! She groaned frustrated. She had never meant to cause _this_ much trouble.

If before she had thought Snape might not have recognized her during classes, now it seemed almost suspicious that her teacher had not remarked the fact that he had once bought a book for her. And even if they were confusing her with another student who had previously studied at Hogwarts, wouldn't he have remarked on the striking resemblance?

Apparently not.

'Merlin, this makes no sense,' she thought putting her head in her hands.

She wanted to go back right now. She knew she should, but… there were so many questions in her head! Would they ever find a plausible answer? I mean it's not like things like these happened every day. This entire accident _must_ have a purpose.

Her feet were almost frozen in the snow, but she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay there and think, until she found a solution for this anomaly.

'I wonder if Harry and Ron are worried…I wonder if they noticed I am gone.'

She looked at the steps he had left in the snow and she cursed internally. Why had he been kind anyway? He didn't know her… or did he? Did he know this Eliza? Maybe just as another Hogwarts student he saw on the corridors.

And yet again her curiosity was piqued. Who was this Eliza?!

At length she got up, half-heartedly and started walking mechanically towards Three Broomsticks. He found Mary-Anne at the entrance.

'I was just about to look for you,' she said sighing relieved. 'Frank and Alice are inside, they saved us seats.'

Three Broomsticks had not changed all that much; well Madam Rosmerta was a good deal younger and therefore courted by some older Hogwarts students, but beyond that the tables, the soft lighting, the buzzing in the air, the warm butterbeers… everything was the same. And she was grateful for it.

She sat down with Mary-Anne and the two future Longbottoms. They were so calm and friendly, no wonder they were such a good match. They completed each other's sentences and seemed to know right away what the other wanted.

Hermione felt a nice, warm feeling inside seeing them so happy, but then she recalled the future, she recalled what would happen to them, the tragedy, the cruel unfairness of the world. She wanted to tell them everything, to warn them, to shout, to cry, but she couldn't. Such transgressions of time laws were not permitted, notwithstanding her desire to protect them from harm.

'I don't think his mum will ever forgive me for having almost smashed her favourite grand-father clock. I was so embarrassed,' Alice was saying as she retold her Christmas holiday at Frank's house.

'Nonsense! Mum adores you. In fact, she would switch between us if she could,' Frank said laughing. 'She even wanted you to break some more.'

'Well, maybe next time I'll oblige her. You ought to see Eliza, she has the rarest collection of birds,' Alice told Hermione.

Hermione's eyes snapped up alerted. What did she mean? Was Eliza fond of animals, in particular birds? But she couldn't ask that, heavens no.

'Oh, do tell,' she encouraged her smiling shyly.

Alice started talking about the species of birds and Hermione could only nod and ransack her memory for knowledge of these birds. It wasn't awfully fascinating, but it was interesting to hear about it. Eliza wasn't half bad if she had some passions.

'The blue vulture's bite is deadly I hear, but it's just such a majestic bird that frankly, you couldn't care. I couldn't touch it, but I'm sure that when we're in the Department we'll be able to examine them thoroughly,' Alice said enthusiastically.

'What Department?' Hermione asked curious. 'You mean…at the Ministry?'

'The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which else? You haven't changed your options, Eliza, have you?'

'Oh, no, trust me, it's all she ever talks about,' Mary-Anne said sardonically.

'That's good, I wouldn't want to apply there alone. Though Frank keeps telling me I should file for Auror.'

'Well can you blame me? You're brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

Hermione understood; Alice and Eliza both wanted to work with Magical Creatures. That was Eliza's big ambition. Oh well, it was challenging.

As their conversation continued on the same note, the door flew open and in came the dreaded Gryffindor group she knew well; James, Sirius, Lupin and…Pettigrew.

They all sat at a table close by, being as loud and boisterous as possible. Frank and Alice waved at them and they instantly turned their attention to their table.

'Nice seeing you here Longbottom, Mary-Anne…er…Eliza?' Sirius said nodding politely.

Hermione was positively terrified, remembering their introduction earlier that day.

Probably sensing her anxiety, Mary-Anne patted her hand and whispered in her ear.

'Act normal, you don't want James to think you're too happy he's here.'

Hermione really wanted to shake the girl and tell her she had absolutely no interest in James Potter, but for the time being she just turned her back on the boys' table and focused on her drink.

From time to time, she sneaked a peek at Pettigrew. He looked so normal, cheerful and harmless, but she knew better than to trust the rat-faced Death Eater.

Sirius was talking animatedly with Mary-Anne and Alice was telling Lupin something about professor McGonagall. All that racket made her feel very uncomfortable, so she got up and went to the bathroom.

She stalked to the sink, but she almost jumped back when she looked in the mirror. How had she not noticed _this_? It was unbelievable!

She almost couldn't recognize herself. Yes, it was her, but her hair was much darker, her face longer, her eyes were a bland sort of grey and the general impression was very different. She looked sort of mopey.

The door was opened and none other than Lily Evans came in. She was with another girl she didn't know but simply seeing Lily there made her eyes go double. She was just as she had imagined her to be; a red-haired beauty with soft green eyes and a gentle smile stuck on her graceful face.

'Oh…Hi, Lisa?' Lily asked unsure.

'E-Eliza,' she corrected, trying to get a hold of herself. Lily blushed and smiled apologetically.

'So sorry….I'm not good with names.'

Hermione didn't blame her. The way she saw it, Eliza was anything but unforgettable or remarkable in any way. No wonder no one recalled her name. But this was of course to her advantage.

'No problem, er…Lily,' she said trying to sound nonchalant. 'How are you doing?'

'Fine…I'm here with some friends.'

'You should…come at our table,' Hermione chimed in.

'Um, as much as I am fond of Alice and Frank, Potter and his crew are currently there, so no can do.'

Hermione remembered Harry telling her that Lily hadn't been very partial to James at the beginning. In fact, Lily was quite against his ways, and who could blame her? From what Harry had recounted of Snape's memory, James Potter could be a real jerk.

But if she was there and if she was still playing this insane game of pretend-to-be-this-other-girl she had no idea about, she might as well do something to help the couple.

'Oh, um, sorry to hear that… I could have used some company. Er, Sirius and James are really bothersome,' she said in her most convincing voice. 'You sure you couldn't spare a moment?'

'Well…I guess I could stay a minute,' Lily said reluctantly. Hermione figured that maybe she wasn't completely against the idea. She must have felt flattered that James liked her, right?

They went out of the bathroom together and when James saw she was coming with Lily he almost flipped. The general clamour ceased partially and the boys made some room for her immediately.

'Hi Alice, Frank,' Lily said smiling, trying to ignore the looks James was throwing her.

'Hey dunderheads,' she addressed him and his friends as she placed herself next to Hermione.

'Well, if it isn't the queen of sunshine herself, honouring us with her presence,' James mocked. 'Drinks are on me.'

'No thank you, Potter. I can pay for myself.'

'But I insist.'

'And I insist you drop it.'

'What's with the cold attitude? Forgot our memorable night in the Astronomy Tower?' James said, faking distress.

'In your dreams, you arse,' Lily retorted, turning her head away.

'Oh, I guess she's not ready to admit her feelings,' Sirius added.

Mary-Anne nudged her painfully in the ribs.

'What the heck, Eliza? I thought you wanted to get James to notice you, not throw Lily in his arms,' she whispered.

'Um, I like Lily.'

'Since when?'

'Since she's…er talking to me?'

Hermione sat comfortably next to Lily who was just telling Frank and Alice an amusing story. It was so fascinating to see Harry's parents bicker. It made you wonder how they ever got together in the first place.

'So Eliza how were your holidays?'

She snapped up alarmed. Someone was talking to her. Sirius was waiting for her answer.

'Um…I went skiing,' she replied remembering her own vacations.

'Skiing? What's that?'

Bollocks.

'It's gliding on snow when you have…sticks under your feet,' she explained lamely. 'And you also master some ski-sticks that help you guide yourself.'

'Sounds stupid enough to be fun.'

'It is,' she agreed. 'Er, what did you do?'

'Spent a _wonderful_ Christmas in the family, if you know what I mean,' he said chuckling.

Oh, she knew all too well. His mother had not been very kind to her last year. She smiled sympathetically, but beyond that she feared saying anything that would sound too pretentious and inquisitive.

'Well, couldn't have been _that_ bad, you're in one piece,' she added.

_Ugh, lame Hermione. Even you sounded stupid saying that._

'Guess so…' Sirius said confused.

'I mean skiing can actually get you injured…' she added pathetically.

_Oh, God. First time around I get to talk to young Sirius and I say this. _

Before she made a complete fool of herself, she turned to Mary-Anne, who was talking about Quidditch.

'Eliza, didn't you think James was brilliant when he caught the Snitch right under Rosier's nose?' she asked her.

'Oh, er…certainly, skilled,' Hermione said looking at James warily. 'Though, you know, I'm not such a big Quidditch fan. I find the entire purpose of the game ridiculous.'

Mary-Anne threw her a quizzical look.

'What?' she asked unfazed.

'Er, Eliza, you're _on_ the Quidditch team,' Mary-Anne added patting her on the back gently.

'I am?' Hermione exclaimed shocked.

'Ahaha, Eliza's just being modest,' Mary-Anne said kicking Hermione's ankle under the table.

'She shouldn't, she's a pretty good Chaser,' James said politely, though he did look a bit wary, as if this girl would throw a fit any moment now.

Hermione wanted someone to bury her right there.

'Uh, Eliza, I've heard of girls being incoherent around the guys they like, but this is just ridiculous!' Mary-Anne whispered in her ear.

_This isn't going well_, Hermione concluded.

After two more hours of gruelling talk, Hermione finally stood up, bearing the incessant chattering no longer and told Mary-Anne they should go back to Hogwarts.

'We have a test, remember? Plus, it's already late.'

'Come again? We just got here, Eliza! We've got five more hours to go,' Mary-Anne said slightly irritated.

'But we need to prepare…'

'What's gotten into you? First you tell me you can't wait to get out of the castle, now you can't wait to go in again. Make up your mind.'

Hermione was fed up with this Eliza person and decided she'd go out with or without Mary-Anne.

'Well, I'm leaving. I'm not feeling too well.'

'Oh, fine, I'll come with,' Mary-Anne sighed resentfully.

'No, no, you stay here. We'll meet up at Hogwarts.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive. I'll see you there.'

'Okay, take care…'

Everyone paid Hermione a warm goodbye and she opened the door and stepped into the cool, fresh air of winter.

'Finally.'

She turned the corner and walked into a narrow, empty street, took out her time-turner and flipped it once.

Nothing happened. She flipped it again.

Nothing happened. She flipped it twice, thrice…five times, ten times.

Nothing.

'Okay, stay calm Hermione, stay calm. This is just…a malfunctioning. Breathe in, breathe out, that's it. I'm sure you just need to work on it a bit more.'

But she tried in vain. All the way to Hogwarts she tried making the damn thing work but it wouldn't budge.

'Gaaaah, I'm stuck here!' she almost yelped. 'Goodness, now what?'

She had no idea what she should do. She couldn't go running off to an adult, or some qualified wizard, well not at Hogwarts anyway. She had caused enough trouble with her timely appearance among Harry's parents and relatives. God only knew what terrible mess she had caused in the future. Oh, she didn't want to think.

It was all her fault. If she hadn't been such a baby! Mcgonagall had told her to use it for emergencies only and there you go – sudden love interest decided to jilt her and she just_ had_ to use a powerful magical object, because that was the _only _possible solution!

In the last four hours she had been offered a book by her ex Potions Master, possible Death Eater, least popular Order member Severus Snape, been talking with Harry's deceased godfather, tried bringing Harry's parents together over butterbeers as she shared the table with Neville's parents while pretending to be a girl called Eliza who apparently shared some of Pettigrew's features, liked animals and played Quidditch, oh and fancied Harry's dad!  
Perfectly normal.

Why on Earth had her looks changed all of a sudden? Why had she taken on the identity of this girl? She had to stop it right now. The real Eliza **must** be found.

Where was she anyway? She hoped she was in the castle somewhere, because she couldn't be Eliza, she just couldn't! How could she suddenly be a girl she knew nothing about and who had been someone entirely different for the past sixteen years? It didn't make sense.

Unless...but no, that's more than ridiculous! Time-turners didn't work that way. She and Eliza couldn't have switched places.

This sounded like a bad romance novel Parvati would read before going to bed.

* * *

'Keep quiet, she's coming round. Easy now...give her some space,' Madam Pomfrey said as she pushed the two boys away, who were eagerly hovering over the nursery bed.

'Mione?' Ron asked hesitatingly as the girl under the covers slowly opened her eyes, taking in the sight. She looked very troubled, almost disoriented.

'Where am I?' she asked groggily.

'You're in the nursery, Hermione,' Harry explained. 'We found you lying on the floor in the dormitory. I think you fainted... Madam Pomfrey said it was because of the stress you're under.'

The girl stared at him, wide-eyed, slowly turning red.

'James? Why are your eyes green?'

Harry furrowed his brows and scratched his head confused. 'Hermione, what are you talking about?'

'What happened? Who is Hermione?' she asked, fidgeting in her bed.

Ron and Harry shared a worried look.

'Stop playing games Hermione. I know you're still mad at me, but it's just us,' Ron said. Eliza stared at him as if he had grown a third head.

'What on Earth are you talking about? My name is not Hermione. I'm Eliza Cross. Now tell me how I got here.'

Madam Pomfrey pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes.

'She doesn't seem to be delusional...dear, do you know who I am?'

'Yes...I know you, Madam Pomfrey, but who is he?' she asked pointing at Ron.

'I'd better...I'd better call McGonagall,' Harry told Ron and he ran out of the infirmary.

'You're going to be fine, Mione. You're just a bit confused,' Ron said sitting down beside her.

Eliza sat up and folded her hands irritated. 'I'm perfectly fine, thank you. And I'm telling you I'm not this Hermione you're talking about.'

* * *

The castle was almost eerie. No sound, no commotion, just empty corridors and ghosts popping up once in a while. She reached the portrait of the common room and only then realised she didn't know the password.

Great, just great.

'Yes, dearie?' the Fat Lady asked.

'Um, hi. You might know me.'

'Eh? I see hundreds of girls daily my dear, I don't recall every face.'

'I understand, but you see, I seem to have forgotten the password.'

'No can do dearie. The rules are very strict. Being a Gryffindor doesn't mean one is a Hufflepuff.'

'Just this once though, can't you let me in?'

'I wish I could…'

'Having trouble with the password, Miss Cross?'

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin as she saw none other than professor McGonagall hovering over her inquisitively.

'Professor! How good to see you,' she said meekly.

'Lost the password again, I see?'

'Yes, I'm afraid so.'

'What are you doing so early back at Hogwarts, Miss Cross?'

'I wanted to study a bit for the tests coming up.'

McGonagall lowered her glasses and made an odd sound that almost sounded like a cough.

'It's good to see you don't have Quidditch on the brains anymore, Miss Cross.'

'Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Could you tell me the password?'

'Certainly. Twigsnaps,' she uttered and the portrait swung open.

She paid her goodbyes to the tall woman before rushing in embarrassed.

She climbed up to the dormitory and started searching for her or Eliza's bed.

She finally found some photos of Quidditch players and one of a yellow mink on the last bed. The photos were written on the back "From Mary-Anne to the obsessive fan-girl."

Yes, this was Eliza's bed. She opened what appeared to be her trunk and fished long and hard for her books and notebooks. She found three letters from her parents, apparently, which were brief and not very warm or in particular personal. Then there was a photo of a young boy riding a bicycle and another one with her and Mary-Anne. They looked happy together.

This girl reminded her of Ginny. Not in a bad way, but she seemed like the normal, shy girl with nice hobbies, normal expectations, quiet friends and secret crushes on Potters. Up until now, she had found nothing in common with Eliza.

She decided to use her only remedy in times of need, when panic got the best of her and she did not know what to do. She went to study in the library for the upcoming Arithmancy test. Even in this mad situation, she didn't have the heart to fail a test. At least the library would be empty and quiet.

* * *

Well, it was not empty. Severus Snape (again!) was occupying one of her favourite tables. He was sitting there, reading and taking notes in a tiny pool of light, the sound of his quill scratching the silence. Two First-Years, by the looks of it, were sitting at another table behind him.

What should she do? If she passed by him like nothing happened, maybe he'd feel offended that she didn't even say hello after he had bought her a book. Then again, if she did make her presence known, knowing Snape and his peachy personality he would probably bite her neck.

Decisions, decisions…

Before she could act, however, he raised his head and saw her from the corner of his eye. She awkwardly smiled and waved at him, but to her embarrassment, he just went back to his work, ignoring her.

_Well, that wasn't very nice. _

She shrugged her shoulders and took a table far away from him. She then proceeded to the Arithmancy section. The Sixth Year Level books weren't there. Apparently, wiser and more responsible students had already borrowed them.

Still, she went to ask Madam Pince.

'Excuse me, Madam Pince, I was wondering if you could help me. All the Sixth Year Arithmancy books are taken and…'

'Yes, some were lent yesterday and the day before and Mr. Severus over there has two of them.'

'Oh…he does…?' she asked pained. 'Are there anymore?'

'I'm afraid not. You can share with Mr. Snape,' she said in a clipped voice and turned to her office.

_It's good to know some people never change. If I was Hermione Granger she'd treat me a bit different, I bet. _

Hermione sucked in a big breath and turned towards her teacher's table. She had to admit, this was somewhat exciting.

'Hi, there.'

'Yes?' he asked not looking up.

'Remember me?'

'Cross. What do you want?'

'Well I wanted to thank you for the book…'

'Don't mention it. Anything else?'

'Well, it seems that you have the last books on Arithmancy left.'

He raised his eyes and stared at her bored.

'Really?'

'Yes. I was wondering if we could share.'

'No.'

'Please.'

'I don't like sharing, not when I'm working.'

'But I really don't want to fail this test. I promise I'll be very quiet,' she tried.

'Huh. Fine, but if I hear a word…'

'Don't worry, I appreciate silence as well.'

She sat down serenely and pulled her notebook and notes. Lucky for her, Eliza's class hadn't advanced any further than she had and she could cope with the work perfectly fine.

She started scribbling furiously as she flipped page after page silently.

She lowered her head in the page and didn't look up at all.

Severus finished his work earlier but loitered there, amused and somewhat curious about the girl hunched over her notes, with her hair covering her face. The look of concentration on her face was hilarious.

While she was writing, Hermione was thinking about her predicament. She didn't know how to go back. She'd have to do some research about time-turners as soon as possible.

But it felt nice to work there with Severus Snape, even for a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Miss Cross

Professor Vector stopped in front of Hermione, her sharp spectacle frames pointing out threateningly. Hermione had to stifle a giggle, since she looked so much younger. The prospect of an attractive professor Vector was hilarious.

'Miss Cross, are you feeling alright?'

'Yes, madam. Why do you ask?'

'Well you got an O on your last test paper and I wanted to make sure you hadn't accidentally hit upon the right answers. If so, I would say you are extremely lucky. It's a rare and pleasant occasion,' she said pushing the paper under her nose.

Hermione almost grinned looking down at the perfectly done test. For a moment there she almost forgot she wasn't really the one taking credit.

Some of the students in the class bent over their desks to see if she had really got an O. Apparently, she wasn't such a bright student. Her sudden strike of genius was baffling. Most of them were wondering how she had managed to cheat.

'Nice job, Eliza,' someone whispered to her and to her astonishment and contentment, Lily Evans was smiling from the seat behind hers.

'Thanks. I bet you did great too.'

'Lily Evans, an E,' Professor Vector cut in, interrupting their chit-chat, as she handed Lily the test.

'Guess not as great as you.'

'Nonsense,' Hermione countered. 'You're one of the smartest witches of your age. With a little bit of work anything can be achieved.'

'You give me far too much credit,' Lily replied slightly surprised.

'Not at all. I know you are the best Potions student Professor Slughorn has had in a long time.'

Lily blushed self-consciously and waved her hand nonchalantly.

'Goodness that's a lot to take. I hope no one's been blowing my trumpet, cuz I'm not as smart as I look…'

'I simply noticed it,' Hermione replied politely.

'Well…maybe we could work together in the library some time, at Arithmancy? You could give me some pointers.'

'I'd like that,' Hermione said excited. 'But you'll probably teach me more than I'll ever teach you.'

She knew she was treating Lily like a celebrity but given the current circumstances, she could do nothing else. She was fascinated with her. In fact, Harry's parents had always been such a question mark for her.

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy you received a T. Unfortunately for you, copying from Mr. Avery does not get you a D, like he did,' Professor Vector retorted as young Lucius Malfoy started complaining about the lack of objectiveness in the school.

'If you do not like this _cruel _system, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you go to cooking school. I'm sure you'd fare much better there,' she replied and turned her back on him.

Lucius started muttering angrily as he shot daggers at her back.

'My father…my family…if they knew the injustice…' he kept saying.

'Malfoy lives under this illusion that he is entitled to everything, doesn't he?' Hermione commented.

'Except fair grading, yes, pretty much,' Lily said smirking.

When the bell rang, the two girls left the class together, chattering all the way to the Great Hall.

'He asked me out, you know. Malfoy. Once in fifth year.'

'No!' Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

'Unfortunately yes. Well, I gently refused him but he didn't take it well. He doesn't take anything with a "no" well. He started harbouring this passionate hate for me ever since. As you can see, I am quite _affected_ by it.'

'But he's a Slytherin. Isn't it like one of the secret house rules not to hold any form of relationship with Gryffindor?'

'Well, informally yes, but er…Severus Snape had asked me out first and he wanted to better him I guess. Those two do not get along.'

'Oh, Severus Snape asked you out too…You said no?'

'Sort of... He is wickedly brilliant and dependable, but he can be a huge arse sometimes. We had a small row last year and we're only acquaintances now.'

Hermione guessed what that row had been about. Snape had called her a Mudblood in front of everyone. She understood Lily's resentment. Whenever Draco Malfoy called her that she just wanted to fry him alive.

Still, she had never supposed Snape was romantically interested in Lily. It wasn't too hard to believe it though, given that Lily was a sweet, charming, brilliant girl (not to mention his equal at Potions), but the Severus Snape she knew would _never_ ask someone out.

'Well, wow, you rejected two Slytherins. That must be a record,' she said lamely, afraid she might be silent for too long.

'You could call it that,' Lily chuckled. 'Though I'm not very proud of these _achievements_. Eliza…how come we haven't talked till now?'

'I don't know…I guess we never got the chance,' Hermione said scratching her head uneasy.

'Well, now I know you're nice so we'll have more chances to talk,' she replied.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Lily was made to sit with her friends and the two had to part but not before promising to talk again. Eliza went to sit next to Mary-Anne, the only close friend she supposedly had.

'Oh, brother, soon you'll be having slumber parties together,' she greeted Hermione, rolling her eyes towards Lily.

'What? She's nice and funny…' Hermione protested.

'But how will that help you with James? Unless your strategy is to get closer to him through her. Don't throw me that look! A week ago you couldn't stand her.'

'I must have been blind to her qualities,' Hermione said.

'I might have to get glasses myself. Are you really Eliza?' Mary-Anne joked.

_Well, if you want to get technical about it…_

'So how did you do with that test?'

'Oh, I got an O.'

Mary-Anne almost spilt her pumpkin juice.

'Glad to see you believe in me,' Hermione mocked.

'Sorry, but you've never got an O before, I have to have some reaction,' she said grinning. 'I mean you talk about it as if it's the Holy Grail and you always said you could only get an O if the subject required you to eat doughnuts and…'

'Okay, okay, enough,' Hermione said half-smiling. 'I guess I got lucky. It wasn't so hard after all.'

'Congratulations. So that's why you're so goody-two-shoes with Lily now. You're both _eminent_ students.'

'Oh, shut up. We are just getting along. We have some things in common,' Hermione argued, though she wasn't sure how many things they really did have in common. Being friends with Harry's mum was enough to make her believe that, though.

'Oh, good God she's waving at us,' Mary-Anne said rolling her eyes.

Hermione waved back smiling. She blushed when both James and Sirius waved as well, the first rather aloof and the second more animated. It almost seemed as if Sirius was beckoning her to come to their table.

'Are they asking you to join them?'

'No – no I don't think so,' Hermione said shaking her head and looking down at her plate. She was getting over herself. Maybe she shouldn't be overly friendly. Who knew what the consequences of that could be.

By now, she was becoming more certain that she had, in all ludicrousness, switched places with Eliza. There was no other explanation!

As she kept nibbling at her food, her gaze darted towards the Slytherin table, almost unwillingly.

Severus was among his peers, eating quietly, not being very talkative, just immerged in his usual thoughts, she assumed.

She kept glancing at him from time to time, observing his small movements. Her stare prolonged. He had the most meticulous way of eating. She noticed amused how he had the same way of breaking the bread in small pieces and eating them one by one. She thought she was the only one who did that. His black hair fell into heavy strands, framing his pale face. From time to time he pushed some strands behind his ears.

Oddly enough, she didn't feel like running to Dumbledore to solve this issue of hers. She felt like going to him, because the younger Snape reminded her of herself. She felt he might actually believe her.

Severus felt when he was being watched and he looked up curious to see who was staring at him. She didn't look away fast enough and he caught her.

Hermione tried smiling or saying something, but she just lowered her eyes and made a noncommittal wave. He turned away uninterested.

_Oh, God how stupid can I get?_

After she finished eating, she got up to leave.

'Whoa, whoa, where are you rushing?'

'I'm going to the Common room…I have to finish an essay.'

'Merlin, are you scholarly today! Are you going to finish all homework in one night?' Mary-Anne asked.

'That _would_ give me more spare time…' she mumbled. More spare-time to figure out a way to get out of_ that_ time. She had to do some extensive research on it.

'I'll see you later,' she said patting her on the back.

Mary-Anne looked after her with a mixture of worry and amusement.

Just as she was going out she saw Sirius and a girl walking by, hand in hand.

He extricated himself from the girl and tried catching Hermione.

'Er…Eliza? Just wondering, would you like to come to the Gryffindor party this Friday?'

Hermione blinked once or twice befuddled. She hadn't really been asked to parties before, not on Hogwarts grounds, except the small gatherings in the common room. And those usually took place after every Gryffindor Quidditch game so she had to be there anyway.

'Um, where?'

'Room of Requirement, seventh floor. Be there at eight and we'll meet up if you like,' he said grinning.

_They know about the Room of Requirement?_

_Of course they do…the Marauders map is anything but a rudimentary map. What a weird feeling of déjà vu. _

'Erm, I guess I could come,' she mumbled, but before she could really reply he was already gone.

'Well…so much for that,' she said slightly sore. 'I should have said no right away.'

But somehow a party with Harry's parents and godfather, not to mention a dozens of other interesting people seemed an attractive way of spending a Friday evening.

Maybe she would go and stay only an hour or so.

* * *

'I can't keep her any longer, Minerva. The girl is physically stable. Psychiatry is not my area of expertise and you know that. We'd better call Saint Mungo.'

'I think that would be a drastic measure, Poppy. Maybe she needs another day or two to recover.'

'I'll be needing the beds, Minerva. I'm stuck with the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team this week,' Poppy complained.

'Dumbledore is away, but he shall return tomorrow and we will have him see Hermione and if he insists she should remain here, then there's nothing we can do,' Minerva added, sighing.

'Dumbledore might know what to do…though between you and me, Minerva, I almost think this girl is not Miss Granger. She certainly acts different. I can't help but think this is not amnesia, but a powerful mental disorder. She practically believes she is someone else!'

'I know. The same has occurred to me. But the Eliza Cross she pretends to be has been dead for the past 16 years! She was a student at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor. Not a very noticeable girl, I might add. She was rather plain. I do not understand how Miss Granger knows her, or why she believes she's Miss Cross, but I have a suspicion the Dark Arts are involved. Let's hope I'm wrong. Naturally, the boys are worried sick…'

Ron and Harry would not leave Hermione's bed for the world. They only went to classes a bit on Monday but returned immediately to her.

Miss Eliza Cross was fine, however. Fine was a rather generous adjective. She had been strapped to the bed, because she kept yelling she wasn't Hermione Granger. She insisted she wanted to get out. She told them to owl her parents, owl the Ministry, owl anyone to prove that she wasn't Hermione Granger.

She got really angry when Ron came to see her and only spoke to Harry, addressing him as James.

'James, where am I? What kind of twisted place is this? Why won't they let me go? You recognize me, don't you? Please James, tell me you do,' she begged him.

'Look, um…you're confusing me with my father, right now, Hermione.'

'Don't call me that!' she shrieked. 'Why are your eyes green? Why? You changed them on purpose! You all want to make me go mad!'

'Please, Herm…uh girl, why would we want to do that? You're just not stable right now, but you'll remember who you are soon,' Harry insisted soothingly.

Ron was feeling under the weather. He was sure he had brought this on, by dating Lavender and making Hermione suffer. Now she refused to see him.

'It's all my fault, mate,' he told Harry when he went out of the infirmary to go to dinner. 'If I hadn't fooled around with that girl, everything would be alright now.'

'Don't say that Ron. It's no one's fault. Something terrible happened to Hermione and we will find out, okay? Dumbledore will be back soon. He is bound to have some answers.'

'Do you think…You-Know-Who had anything to do with it?'

'I don't know. But it looks like something he would do. Only I have no idea how in the world he did this or why… even if he wanted to get to me, what is he trying to achieve exactly? Does he have a bigger plan in mind?'

'He knows Hermione is the brains of our team and we always count on her, she's a strong link to us,' Ron argued. 'If she's in this disoriented state she can't help us anymore.'

'You've got a point there…we'll have to talk to McGonagall after dinner.'

They were at her office at eight o' clock sharp. She received them rather reluctantly. She didn't have many answers either.

'Well…I am just as confused and upset as you are. To think this would happen at a time like this…' Minerva commented, her gaze lingering on the pile of books on her desk. 'With all the problems we've got with the Order, this is just the cherry on top.'

They've never heard McGonagall talk so casual and freely before and it unsettled them.

'Professor, could you tell us more about this girl…Eliza Cross?' Harry asked.

'Well, this afternoon I perused the archives to find out more about her, myself. She was a Gryffindor student. She was in the same year with your mother and father, apparently.'

Harry's eyes widened at this.

'Really?'

'Yes. As I remember Eliza and Lily were good friends. Not too close, but certainly friends. However, there was something else that caught my eye. I remember as well that Miss Cross was not a very good student, academically speaking. She did her work but she never shone at anything in particular. But all of sudden, in sixth year, she started being this brilliant pupil. Her grades rose considerably, quite inexplicably. And I remember we all thought it was a miracle. Now…after all this has happened, I'm starting to have my doubts.'

'Wait a minute…' Ron interrupted. 'You don't think…this has anything to do with Hermione believing she's this Cross girl, do you? I mean…they couldn't have switched places!'

Minerva didn't answer.

'Ron's right. How could they have switched places? It must be a coincidence,' Harry added.

'Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to take it as an option. Why would Hermione all of a sudden think she is this particular student? Why not someone else?'

There followed a long pause in which everyone was silent. Then Harry spoke.

'Professor, how did Eliza die?'

* * *

Hermione spent most of her afternoons in the library, searching books on Time Turners. She didn't find something very conclusive, but she liked to feel that she was at least doing something to get out of this mess. From time to time she tried her Time Turner again, thinking it might work this time, but it did not. It just left her more disappointed and worried.

On Tuesday she went to the dungeons, feeling more excited than ever. She was going to sit next to Lily, she promised herself. If she was stuck in this time, she might as well take advantage of it. Later, when she returned to her time, she could tell Harry everything. If she returned to her time.

When she arrived, however, she saw that Lily was sitting expectantly next to Severus Snape. So even though they weren't so close now and Lily had a grudge on him, they still had to be Potions partners.

Of course. They were the best in their class, after all.

She sighed disappointed and went to her cauldron with Mary-Anne.

'I think you're falling in love with her,' Mary-Anne teased.

'That's silly! I just admire her,' Hermione said turning her head away. She really had to act more normal, before her friend actually got suspicious. Not that she had been doing such a swell job of covering who she was.

'Though I pity her. She has to sit with Snape all the time,' Hermione added, thinking this would surely make Mary-Anne think of her as Eliza. And it worked.

'I know. Who would want that anyway? It's like her talent is a burden. Not to mention, Snape is such a difficult person to work with. He's always complaining and criticizing her. It's only because he's madly in love with her.'

'What?! Really?'

'The whole school knows! It's not like it's a hushed-up thing. Goodness, Eliza, you were the one to tell me!'

'Ooh…right, course, I completely forgot,' Hermione said laughing uneasily, though her mind was reeling. Asking her out on a date was one thing, but Snape was in love with Lily?

'One of these days I'm going to have you checked, I swear…' Mary-Anne commented.

Professor Slughorn gave them the assignment and bid them to get to work. Hermione had done the potion before so she was happy she'd have no problem with it.

Mary-Anne, Hermione discovered, was just as gifted at Potions as Neville was. Alright, perhaps a bit better, but certainly not by much. She wondered how she had got by the OWLs and was still in this class.

True, her friend excelled at Transfiguration. She had noticed her this morning, the way she had easily changed all those clocks into canaries. But Potions was definitely not her thing.

Mary-Anne was proving to be a nice friend. Yes, she'd known her for three days or so, but she was starting to take to her. Her easy-going way, her dry humor and her sharpness comforted her. It reminded her of Ginny, once again.

Before the class was over Hermione had done most of the work but at the end they had a perfectly brewed potion. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She should try and be an average student, but no matter how arrogant this sounded, she couldn't do it. She couldn't just be stupid on purpose, not when she could be friends with Lily. And Lily had started to notice her thanks to her grades, right?

Besides, she had no heart to do assignments wrong.

'Ah, another excellent potion from my two favourite students,' Slughorn exclaimed as he checked the duo's work. Hermione could see how everyone else felt undermined because of Slughorn's preferential treatment.

'Mister Malfoy…well done, well done, very good, but maybe you added too much Erumpent Fluid. Good work Mister Nott. The same goes for you. Children, try to feel your potion, eh? Those measurements are there for a reason.'

When he arrived at their table, Slughorn picked up the flask, uncorked it and inspected it thoroughly. He looked in the cauldron, looked back at the flask, scratching his head. Then he looked at the two girls and back at the cauldron.

'Well, I'll be damned, this is a very good potion.'

Mary-Anne beamed happily and hugged Hermione.

'Thank God, I needed a good grade,' she whispered.

'Well, you two are quite a surprise! You usually make up a different potion. This time you got it right. I wasn't sure about letting you two continue with Potions this year, but I see I was wrong. I dare say you did better than at your OWLs.'

Hermione guessed Eliza and Mary-Anne had doubled their efforts to pass Potions.

Right after class, Hermione plucked up the courage to go talk to Lily.

'Hi Lily, um Severus,' she mumbled embarrassed. 'Good job today.'

Lily smiled, but Snape only looked her up and down before gathering his books and leaving the class.

'Well, he's grumpy,' Hermione said pointing towards him.

'Oh. James asked me to go to the party on Friday with him during class. That ticked him off a bit. He said I wasn't focusing on the potion,' she said rolling her eyes. 'He's always exaggerating.'

'Well what did you answer?'

'I told James it's not the Yule Ball and that I'm going alone. Are you coming?'

'Er, I guess so. But I won't stay long. I don't know many people…'

'I should think you do, it's our house!'

'Oh, right! Well, I'm friends mostly with Mary-Anne. She's also my potions partner,' Hermione added lamely. She then remembered Lily probably knew that of course. She wanted to kick herself.

'Oh, that reminds me, congratulations. You two were top notch today,' Lily said smiling.

'Yeah, thanks…we've been working on it. As a team.'

'Eliza!' Mary-Anne called across the room. 'We're going to be late for lunch.'

'I guess I'd better go,' Hermione said excusing herself. 'My friend is calling me.'

'I'll see you at the party!' Lily called after her.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione headed back to the library. She was going to sit in her corner again, perusing Time Turner related books again.

She wasn't surprised to see Severus Snape was already there. They had already sat together doing homework once. It wouldn't hurt to do it again, would it? Besides, he looked like he needed company.

And she felt really fascinated by his younger self.

So she strolled to his place and sat down with her books.

'Hi there. I'm joining you again,' she said sitting down, not looking at him.

'What are you doing, Cross?'

'Um…I wanted to study. Do you mind?'

'Yes, I mind. This is my "solitary" moment of the day. Just me and my thoughts. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone.'

'Well, can't you move the solitary moment to later?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Look. Just because I bought that book for you doesn't mean that you can disturb me as you please.'

'And I am very grateful for the book. Fascinating read by the way.'

'Then what do you want?'

'I told you, I want to study.'

Severus looked over her books.

'Time Turners? Why does the subject interest you?'

Of all the books she had with her he had noticed that one.

'Well, er…it's a special project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, in order to get my grades up.'

'Aha. That book deals with the Dark Arts. Did the professor ask you to do that too?'

'I don't appreciate your curiosity,' she said, imitating his tone.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Are you going to leave?' he asked.

'No. You leave if you want to be alone.'

'I sat here first. And this happens to be the best spot in the library.'

'Well, then, you'll just have to stand me. What's bothering you anyway?'

'Why do you insist on staying with me?'

_Maybe because you're my teacher and I was never this close to you and it's simply fascinating, getting to know you no matter how wrong this might be and…_

'Well?'

'You're…very disciplined.'

'Disciplined?'

'Yes. And hardworking. You…motivate me to do more myself. And be more organized. And I really need that. If I want to pass this year and work for the Ministry and…'

'You don't even know me.'

'Well…I've noticed your ways,' she said smiling.

Snape looked downright uncomfortable, so she decided not to say any more creepy things.

'Sorry, I'm not usually this weird,' she excused herself.

He just huffed and said no more, burying his head in his work.

A smile crept at the corner of her lips. He had conceded.

She started working silently. Why wasn't he her friend? She really wanted to be friends with him.

_Imagine the theories we could exchange. And he could give me many books and share his knowledge with me. I know I'm probably being silly, but he's right here, in front of me, my dreaded Potions, now Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I know I must focus on getting back but I'd like to get to know him more, if I have this chance. I'm sure Snape isn't as bad as Harry makes him out to be. I've always admired his strength and efforts to help the Order. He's really brave to be putting his life at risk like that. Sure he can be rude, unpleasant and unfeeling but probably losing Lily got him really down. I mean if he really loved her as they say..And she turned him down. Maybe that is why he called her , if only Harry knew.  
_

All these thoughts were filling her head and not letting her focus on the lines she was reading. She had to read them five or six times to understand them.

'Could you help me figure this out?' she said pushing the book in front of him at a certain passage. She really was lost.

He reluctantly perused over it.

'Hm. Tricky, but not unsolvable.'

And he proceeded to explain to her what he thought of it. She nodded and took some notes on her notebook.

'You're pretty good at this.'

'The Dark Arts?'

'I guess.'

'Who taught you?'

'Myself.'

'Oh, I'm impressed,' she said smiling. 'I wish I knew so many things.'

'About the Dark Arts? Trust me, you wouldn't.'

'Well, I'm sure you know many things on many subjects.'

'Not exactly.'

'What? There's a subject you're not good at?'

'Well…I am dreadful at Divination. I _was _at least. I stopped taking it.'

'Divination? Pah! I know what you mean! Bunch of nonsense really! And even if you do get to discover something, it's usually not useful. Who wants their coffee cups read anyway?'

'Exactly. There's no use in studying the shape of leaves and looking into silly orbs. Ancient Runes is much more interesting.'

'I agree! Now that's a real challenge and you can learn a thing or two!'

Severus seemed more relaxed now. She felt glad she was talking to him. Of course he saw her as Eliza Cross, but that didn't bother her at all.

'I didn't see you in the class,' he added somewhat dryly. 'Ancient Runes.'

It just hit her she might not be taking Ancient Runes. Why had she not looked into it?! How could she be this absent-minded?!

'Well…er…I had to cut on classes, I'm not that bright. I'm studying it on my own.'

'Just like this Time Turner project?'

She blushed self-consciously.

'Yes.'

Just when Hermione thought she could finally open up and ask for his help on the matter, they were rudely interrupted by James Potter.

'Hey, Cross!'

She turned her head like a deer in the headlights.

Potter was holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

'Finnigan sent me to look for you. You were supposed to be at Quidditch practice half an hour ago,' he said reaching their table.

'Finnigan?'

'The team captain.'

James stiffened at the sight of Snape.

'What are you doing here with him?'

'It's called a library Potter. People study here,' he replied sarcastically.

'Gee, Snape, thanks for the input. You may leave now.'

'Or you may Potter. No one wants to see your face.'

'I'm the one who is leaving!' Hermione said getting up hastily. 'Um practice I see. Well, I have to go, don't I?'

James looked at her as if she had asked "I have to breathe, don't I?"  
'It's just that I'm so tired…'

'Nonsense! The game's coming up. We need to work more on our strategy.'

'How to lose easier this year?' Snape commented snarkily.

'Are you still here?' James asked getting red in the face.

'Look, what if I quit the team?' she tried.

'Quit the team?! Are you mad? We won't find someone to replace you now! And you're a pretty good Chaser. Come on, you'll talk about this to the captain.'

Hermione gave Severus a pitiful look and collected her books, put them in Eliza's bag and followed James reluctantly.

Severus watched her disappear behind the corner.

**Please review:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I managed to update faster because this chapter deals more with the Marauders and Quidditch, rather than Hermione and Snape relationship (which will be continued in the following chapter!) so I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. And thanks to everyone for the support!**

Chapter 5: The Marauders

Dragged by none other than James Potter on the Quidditch field to play as a Chaser for the team, Hermione thought this was one of those surreal moments in her life that made absolutely no sense.

She tried squirming away using the most blatant and pathetic of reasons, but James was bent on respecting the captain's orders.

The entire team was there, apparently waiting for her. From afar, she saw Finnigan, the Quidditch captain. This was obviously Seamus Finnigan's father but you could only tell by the red shock of hair and blue eyes, because this boy before her was a short, stodgy-looking little man with square shoulders and a pointed chin. She would have laughed under different circumstances. Now she looked as pale as a ghost.

'Cross! Do you want me to have Celestina Warbeck call you to practice?! Or is it that you can't find time in that interesting life of yours to be part of this team! You'll be cleaning the uniforms this afternoon, that's for sure!'

Hermione thought this probably wasn't a good time to say she was quitting.

'Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?'

'I was…studying?'

'Get your broom and up you go, Cross, before I change my mind and kick you out of this team!'

'Actually, since you mentioned that…'

'Get on your broom, I say! We're wasting precious time.'

Hermione winced in pain at the verbal attack. If Harry only knew how brutally authoritative Quidditch captains were back then…he'd probably drop the nice guy act.

Fortunately for her, every broom had a tag on it with the flyer, so she had no problem with identifying hers. Now…the tricky thing was to mount it, fly up in the air and act like she knew what she was doing.

She came out of the changing room with her broom on her shoulder and her equipment on, walking as slow as a snail as she was afraid she would fall from so much weight she carried. Not only was the broom heavy, but the uniform was also downright torturous. She looked like a giant panda bear. She had put on the extra-gear for wet and snowy weather which only hindered her more. Of course she didn't know that.

'You'd better hurry,' one of the girls whispered to her before flying up in the air on her own broom.

The air was crisp and cold, the sky was sparkling blue, the scenery was breathtaking, but Hermione knew this was a trap and that she would fall off that thing in two seconds.

_Well, here goes nothing._

She mounted the broom and pulled herself up in the air.

_So far so good._

But then of course, the broom started steering because of the wind so she had to hold the end of it with her hands like she was gripping her dear life. One of her gloves slipped on the ground but she ignored it. She just struggled to keep her broom straight.

'Now that all you ladies are in the air, let's rehearse what we've planned for this past month. Parker and Johnson to the left! Cross up centre! Where are you going Potter? Keep your eye on the prize!'

Hermione was feeling faintly dizzy. She hadn't eaten much that day and this tension was making her lose her balance, but she managed to keep steady, if only not to seem completely hopeless.

'Three, two one! Quaffle's out!' someone shouted.

And then so many things happened that before she knew it, she was flying in so many directions, trying to chase something she couldn't even see.

Someone shouted at her and threw her the Quaffle but she just ducked and hit it with the other end of her broom. It flew off, almost hitting Potter.

'Cross what the bloody hell are you doing? Trying out for Beater?!' Finnigan shouted at her. He was a Keeper of course.

Hermione wanted to tell him his shouting wasn't helping, but he probably wouldn't hear it.

'Are you okay?' one of the girls asked. Hermione thought her last name was Parker.

'Well…I'm feeling sort of nauseous,' she explained.

Once again the Quaffle was released and Hermione struggled to stay out of its way. That is until someone threw it in her face.

Hermione turned yellow, then green and then she fell off her broom in a blanket of snow.

Luckily for her, the blanket was thick, otherwise her rear end would have suffered.

'Time out! Cross is down!' someone shouted. She thought it was Potter.

All the team gathered around her, slightly worried, except for Finnigan who was just ticked off.

'Cross, you come here late, you almost kill Potter, then you shoot points with your face. What kind of attitude is this?'

She just smiled helplessly, her teeth smeared with blood.

At least she wasn't dead, she thanked the stars.

* * *

Things hadn't changed at all in the Infirmary Room and that managed to make her feel more at ease. She snuggled under the covers thinking about what she had just done. She had played Quidditch. Well, almost. She deserved a medal for courage.

When she turned her head she saw James still hadn't left. He was sitting on a stool by her side, worried. He had been the one to carry her to the Infirmary and now he was watching her cautiously.

'You know I'm fine, James. Madam Pomfrey said it was just a small concussion and well…some other little bumps on my back and on my…well, you don't have to stay. I'm sure you have other things to do.'

'It's okay…I want to make sure you are safe,' he said eyeing her dubiously.

'James…there's something else, isn't it?'

'You weren't yourself, Eliza, were you? I mean you were downright awful back there. Did something happen? Did one of the Slytherin players confound you?'

'They actually do that?!' Hermione exclaimed outraged.

'They do it every year silly. They pick a helpless player. Luckily, we manage to discover this before it's too late.'

Hermione pondered for a second. If she said no, then she would have to explain why she performed so badly. If she said yes, she could get away with it and not raise suspicions. Also, she might even be able to quit the team quietly.

'I think I was confounded…I mean I can't explain it otherwise. Only I don't remember,' she said putting on a sad face.

'It's alright,' James said smiling relieved. 'Most don't remember. It comes back after some time though…but we'll catch the bastard, don't worry.'

'I don't know if…'

'Hang on. You were in the library with Snape when I came to fetch you. Did the sod attempt anything? I'd think him capable of it,' he suddenly flared up.

'Oh, no! No, no! I sat at his table to ask him some questions on a subject…because I know he is so intelligent, but he didn't do anything,' she assured him, growing red.

'Are you sure? That git can be misleading.'

'I'm sure. I was the one who approached him, so I don't believe he did anything. Please, don't be upset.'

'I'm not…I just hate it when these Slytherin arses tramp on us like this. We can't have any of our players down. Not this season.'

'You care that much about Quidditch? It's…just a game, you know.'

She thought he would start on a rant about it being a goal in life, but surprisingly he just chuckled.

'Yeah, maybe, but it's a bloody good game and it's worth giving all you got out there on the field. But you don't seem to like it, even though you play.'

'Well…' Hermione lingered before choosing her words wisely. 'I got on the team for different reasons. I don't know if liking the game motivated me enough.'

'What reasons?'

'I wanted to seem…er…tough and cool, you know?' she tried, showing her fists playfully.

James laughed out loud.

'Tough and cool? You? I wouldn't have believed it in a thousand years,' he joked.

'Well at least I'm not in it just for the boys,' she commented remembering one time what a Ravenclaw Chaser had told her about Michael Corner and their activity in the changing rooms.

'Don't be so sure, I've seen you watch Finnigan,' he said mockingly.

Hermione laughed so much that her stomach started hurting.

'Oh, yes, he's my favourite person of the day. His dazzling smile wakes me up every morning,' she said between laughs.

They both sniggered, making snide comments about their insane captain.

'You're quite funny Cross,' he remarked.

'Well, same goes for you, Potter.'

They talked some more about this and that, before they exhausted most of the common subjects they could discuss.

After an awkward pause, James spoke.

'Hey Eliza?'

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry I didn't know your name. That time in the common room… That was really stupid of us. It's just, I always see you with the helmet on at practice and I don't really see you around the common room either. Most of the times I just thought you were Melissa Delwish, well I confused you with her many times. But I knew your last name was Cross, you see.'

Hermione had no idea who this Melissa person was, but it was probably someone in Gryffindor who had the same mousy complexion.

'It's probably my fault too, James. Not making myself noticed all these years… it's almost insane,' Hermione said truthfully.

'But you knew me.'

'Yes well, you're rather popular around here, aren't you?'

'Maybe,' he admitted grinning. 'But not for the best of reasons.'

Somehow, something flashed in her mind and she remembered how he had bullied Snape all those years. She wanted to ask him why he couldn't stand him so much. Then again, maybe he knew too. Maybe he knew, like the entire school, that Snape liked Lily and he resented it.

'Young man, why are you still here? The girl needs her rest. You'd do well to leave her now,' Madam Pomfrey protested when she came out of her office.

James gave her an apologetic look as he got up.

'I'll come by again this evening. Get well soon!' he said waving at her as he exited the room.

Hermione wondered whether he was being this nice and caring because he felt guilty for having ignored her existence for some years.

She shrugged her shoulders, reveling in the joy of having had a "moment" with Harry's dad.

Before she could go back to sleep, someone burst through the doors again. It was Mary-Anne.

'Liz, are you okay? I was worried sick when I heard! Rumour has it you were confounded! Snarky Slytherins of course! How are you feeling?'

'I'm quite alright now, thanks…nothing too serious.'

'Was that Potter that just came out?' she asked raising a brow.

Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey shooed her out scandalized and she didn't have to tell her anything.

* * *

But at dinner, everyone knew Eliza had been confounded. News spread very fast in a school like this. And when Hermione managed to get out of the Infirmary she was welcomed at the Gryffindor table by Lily and James.

'Heard you had a tough one on the field today. I'm glad you're okay. Something serious could have happened,' Lily spoke as if she had just heard about it.

'Well nothing bad did happen, so there's nothing to worry about,' she smiled.

'You know, I'm just going to go ahead and hex every Slytherin from now on, since you can't be sure who confounded Eliza,' Sirius said, playing with his wand.

'You always find a reason to hex all Slytherins,' Lupin remarked sighing. 'And most of the times, I end up having to collect you from under a desk. I think you ought to take on someone your own size first, like third years for a change.'

Hermione gazed curiously at Lupin. She had not had the chance of talking to him much or seeing him for that matter. But she had noticed the full moon had just passed so his absence was duly reasoned.

He seemed rather aloof, caught up in his own world, getting out from time to time to lower the huge ego of his friend and keep him out of trouble. Sirius, on the other hand, pretended not to listen to him, but Hermione suspected he treasured his opinion very much, even if Lupin sometimes chose to be sarcastic.

'I'll have you know that just last week Avery almost got his eye punched out. I think I left a nice, good old bruise there that will last for some time. Or at least until his future son comes to Hogwarts.'

'Goodness, even Frank Longbottom could take on Avery. That boy can barely stand on his own two feet as it is.'

'Hey, no making fun of Longbottom. He might be a tiny fellow, but he's brave,' James countered.

'Are you talking shite about me again, Black?' Longbottom cried from the other end of the table, smiling.

'Hey, Remus was the one to insult your manliness!' Black protested. 'How come when Moony says something mean they all think it's me?'

'Because you're an idiot that picks on everyone?' James answered.

'Gee, Potter, hope you don't call me again when you need your arse saved, because I'll be picking on everyone else!' Sirius retorted.

'Okay enough! God, do you guys know a limit? I'm going to go sit somewhere else.'

'No, Lily sorry they offended you. You don't have to go,' a squeak was heard. When Hermione turned her head she saw someone coming up at the table. She shuddered in disgust and amazement.

It was Pettigrew. She hadn't noticed him before so much because he was such a tiny fellow that always remained in the shadow, scurrying behind every one of his friends that it was no wonder he was a mouse on the inside.

'Oy, Peter, you finally show that ugly mug of yours! Where were you? Singing love ballads under my cousin's balcony again?' Black asked.

'I'll have you know Narcissa and I are just Potions partners! How many times do I have to say it?!'

'You're right, she's way out of your league.'

'Not at all, I just don't go for that sort of woman.'

'Well, what happened to you calling Narcissa a wild flower the other night in your sleep?' James intervened.

Peter paled, then turned a strange colour similar to maroon before finally sitting down next to Lupin.

'I did no such thing!'

'Oh, yes you did! Hey Longbottom!' James shouted. 'Didn't Pettigrew fantasize about Narcissa Black the other night?'

'Oh, yeah, I heard him! Poor fellow, she's way out of his league man.'

'Will you all shut up already?!' he shouted exasperated.

Luckily for him, there was so much noise no one at the Slytherin table heard but some Ravenclaws did and started sniggering immediately.

'And that's why I don't eat that much around them,' Lily sighed pointing at the four. 'Bunch of twats.'

'They're so…' Hermione started.

'Annoying? Crass? Indolent?'

'Authentic.'

'Authentic?' Lily repeated.

'They're themselves,' she mumbled.

Mary-Anne, who was sitting next to Hermione and Sirius, had tried to make herself be heard many times, either by commenting at Sirius or Lily, but she hadn't had an opportunity. However, she was finding it nice and comfortable to sit next to Black. She had always found him attractive, so there was no harm in her stares.

'What's wrong Mary-Anne? Do I have something on my face?' he asked noticing her.

'Oh, n-no, no, I was just listening,' she said looking away.

'If you like him you should just tell him,' Hermione whispered in her ear.

'Will you lower your voice woman?!' Mary-Anne exclaimed though no one had heard them. 'And I don't like him that way. I just find him amusing.'

'So where's what's-her-name?' Lily asked. 'She was draped all over you Black.'

'Oh you mean Jessica? We were just fooling around…'

'No, actually, she told you she's a fifth year and she was just a third year,' Lupin added smirking.

'Enough with the third years! First you make me look like a wuss, now like a pedophile, what's next?'

'I'm going to go for rampant ballet dancer,' Lupin replied and everyone burst into laughter once more.

Hermione felt quite happy, happier than she had ever been since she had come here.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter everyone! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and support. They fuel my work. Anyway, this chapter is full of songs, so you can listen to them if you like :)**

Chapter 6: Dancing with Herself

'I'm not sure, but as I recall, Sirius Black was hiding her in an apartment in London. She was found there by some Death Eaters and murdered,' McGonagall explained.

'My godfather?! Why was Sirius hiding her?' Harry asked surprised.

'They were friends, I suppose. She was friends with the Marauders. They kept in touch after school as well. Most of them did. She was in hiding because she was Muggleborn and she had been helping the Marauders.'

'She keeps calling me James, so she must have known my father, at least. She also sounded like she cared about him.'

'So then, if Hermione thinks she's this Cross girl, it means that in her mind, this girl is still alive, which means…she thinks she's in the past,' Ron concluded bewildered.

'You might have a point there, Weasley.'

'Hermione thinks she's in another time, but she's still Hermione!' Harry argued. 'This is just Dark Magic, inflicted on her by someone who wants her to be in this state. We need to find out who and why.'

'It must be some strong Dark Magic. Only an obscure segment of it deals with identity loss and only a dozen wizards are able to perform such spells. I think we should still take into consideration the other theory; that they might have switched places. I know it sounds more than insane, but we can deduce more from it.'

'But it's downright ridiculous,' Harry voiced his frustration. 'I mean how could two girls from different times switch places like that? Even if Hermione _did _have a Time-Turner, it would not work like that. No Time-Turner does, or do they?'

'First of all, we're not sure Miss Granger was in possession of a Time Turner. Secondly, Time-Turners shouldn't be able to perform such magic on a regular basis, but those magical objects are so complex that interfering with their structure might result in serious time disorders. But it would be very difficult, I gather, to do this. And Miss Granger wouldn't have wanted to travel in time purposely like this, would she?'

'I think we should wait,' Ron suddenly spoke bluntly. 'This whole theory doesn't have a leg to stand on. We should wait until Hermione recovers. This might be some trauma caused by some horrible curse, like Harry said. We should take her to Saint Mungo.'

'If you think that is the wisest choice…' Minerva replied, but she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening. Suddenly she bolted out of her seat and rushed to a cabinet on the left side of the room. She scrambled a couple of books and whispered something and the cabinet turned, revealing a small alcove.

Harry and Ron stood watching in shock.

'Professor…is there something wrong?'

She had opened a crevice in the stone and was looking through some objects.

She suddenly sighed with relief.

'It's still there… My Time-Turner, the one I gave Miss Granger in third year. I knew I had taken it back from her. I just had my doubts.'

She picked it up and showed it to them. It glimmered softly in the chandelier light. The hourglass was smooth and elegant and the grains in it were red.

Ron peered at it suspiciously. Ever since third year, when Harry and Hermione had gone off on their "time expedition" without him, he had resented these tiny, powerful objects.

He picked it up from McGonagall and inspected it thoroughly.

'So, then, we should rule out that Hermione has another Time-Turner?' Ron asked.

'Well…where could she get one?' McGonagall asked.

* * *

Hermione found herself not knowing what to wear on Friday. It was late in the afternoon and the party would start soon and as she had decided to go she was wondering what she should pick from Eliza's bundle. She didn't like many things there. Some were too scruffy, others too revealing. It gave her a headache.

She sat on the bed tired, swinging her legs to and fro. From time to time she felt tears in her eyes. That's when she wiped them hastily; afraid someone might come in, even if the curtains of her bed were drawn. She missed Ron and Harry terribly. The Time-Turner still wasn't working.

On her nightstand there were some letters from Eliza's parents. She had read them numerous times. They were Muggles, so there was one thing they had in common. Her parents seemed nice, humble people who didn't seem so happy that Eliza was a witch or that she was so far away from home, in such a school. They couldn't care less about her achievements. They just wanted her safe and home with them. Nothing like the over-achieving, expecting parents that Hermione had.

From what she had surmised, her mother was a housewife who cared a great deal about her garden and the father was a judge. She had one brother called Tommy who was probably much younger and several dogs. She lived in Newcastle and apparently she played soccer with her dad every holiday.

Hermione was somewhat intrigued by this girl's life, so different from hers.

She had intended to write to them, but she decided later on that it wouldn't be a good move. They would know she's not Eliza, that she doesn't write or think like her. But at one point they would get worried if they did not receive a reply. So she would have to do _something._ The question was what.

Maybe by then the Time-Turner would send her back.

Finally, she ransacked the trunk until she found a nice black dress. It was a tad too short for her but she pulled some black pants underneath and put on a pair of red shoes.

There wasn't anything else she could do to make her look more decent. She ruffled her hair. It was such a new experience for her; to have actual straight hair. Last Saturday, when she had…arrived here, she had noticed she had curly hair. Eliza had unsuccessfully tried to make her hair wavier. Hermione wondered why anyone would want that.

She was enjoying this hair too much.

Whenever she looked in the mirror, she always felt this shiver down her legs and she hurried to look away, because even though she felt comfortable enough, this wasn't her body per se. This wasn't Polyjuice potion either. She was a thief, an intruder.

And nobody likes intruders.

Mary-Anne was waiting for her in the common room.

'That took forever,' she mumbled putting down a magazine. 'Well, that's a new look! Did someone die?'

Hermione looked at herself and shrugged her shoulders.

'Hey, I didn't find anything better.'

'You always complain you don't have clothes, but you have so many pretty things there.'

Pretty? Hermione was going to laugh but she restrained herself.

'They're okay,' she said nonchalantly. 'If you think I should change…'

'No, no, it's a new thing. Not many people wear dresses over their trousers.'

Hermione wavered a bit before replying.

'You know…I'm feeling kind of tired, maybe I should sit this one out.'

'Why?'

There were many reasons; for one she didn't feel like being around so many people. And it was wrong to "party" with everyone's future parents. It was like swearing in a church or prancing around town naked.

'I'm just out of sorts and I would spoil the fun.'

'Why are you bailing out? It's worth trying to go. I bet it will be interesting, if not fun. Come on, it's our sixth year.

'Okay, but I won't be staying for too long.'

* * *

'Okay we're on the seventh floor, where's this room?' Mary-Anne asked once they had reached the place. She had folded her hands, in a waiting position.

Hermione turned bewildered.

'You mean you don't know how to get into the Room of Requirement?'

Mary-Anne frowned. 'You do? Only the Marauders probably know. They always claim they've been in it, but they've never given any proof. So I'm waiting for them to prove me wrong.'

'Hang on…you came here tonight, out of curiosity? You were never sure this room existed?'

'Oh come on, Eliza, don't go all patronizing on me, we all thought it was just an interesting story and nothing more.'

'So when you said it might be interesting, you weren't sure you were talking about the party?'

'Where is this conversation going? You sound like you know something,' Mary-Anne said frowning.

'The room does exist,' Hermione stated.

'Sirius told me. He told me how to get in,' Hermione lied. She thought she had to use the lie in order to justify her knowing how to open the door. But then, she regretted having said that. She could have just stated she did not know how to get in either and they would have gone back to their common room. Yet, a part of Hermione, a part she wanted to hide, wanted to go to the party. Being around those people made her excited and curious.

'He told you how to get in and you didn't bother to tell me?' Mary-Anne asked, furrowing her brows.

'He said I should…surprise you,' she blurted out. 'He said you'd appreciate the surprise.'

Mary-Anne looked very unconvinced. She was about to protest when Hermione came up with an incredulous idea that would probably cost her later.

'Well, he likes you. What did you expect? Guys are strange when they're like that.'

Mary-Anne opened her mouth in shock.

'He likes me?!'

Hermione made this worried face and grabbed her hand.

'He made me promise I wouldn't tell, so if you go up to him and ask him about it, I'm fried. He wanted my help to get your attention. He's pretty shy actually. Who would've thought?'

Mary-Anne's doubts were starting to melt, slowly. She was far too flattered by the news to worry about the logics of the situation.

'I had no idea…' she whispered. 'I mean he's such a detached person…'

'Seems he's not _that_ detached,' Hermione replied uncomfortable.

'Since when has he liked me?'

'How should I know? He only told me a few days ago.'

'So then…the room does exist?'

'You just have to walk three times in front of it and say in your head what you want to appear.'

'It's that simple?!'

'Pretty much. It's called the Room of Requirement for a reason, you know.'

The Room of Requirement was decked out with all sorts of whacky decorations, reminiscent of the Weasley twins' style. Now it had turned into a spacious room, full of dazzling lights. There were tiny sofas in a corner and tables full of drinks and Honey Dukes sweets. One of the Muggleborn students had sneaked a record player and another one had managed to bring a Magical Radio. The atmosphere was easy-going. Everyone was laughing and chatting and some couples were dancing. Sirius was in the middle of the room, holding a broomstick like a guitar, making funny faces and dance moves.

The girls didn't advance from their spots, at the door. They were intimidated.

Hermione noticed that not all Gryffindors had been invited to the party. There were about 25 people at the most in the room. She guessed these were the only ones who knew about the Room of Requirement. But why only these people? And why was she among them? Why had they trusted her and Mary-Anne to keep this room a secret? Was it kept a secret?

She saw Remus Lupin approaching them, with drinks in his hands.

'So, you passed the test,' he said grinning.

'What test?' Mary-Anne blurted out.

'Well, we invited almost all Gryffindors, but only 27 people showed up because only 27 thought this room was real. We asked them all to come to the Room of Requirement. They either said there was no such thing or that they hadn't heard about it. Most of them thought we were making a practical joke. We are in the habit of doing that sometimes. You two must have trusted the rumours. Although I'm curious how you got in. Many of the gits here bribed James and Peter or even Lily into telling them.'

Hearing Lupin say the word "gits" almost made Hermione giggle but she stopped herself.

'Er…it's a secret, _our_ secret,' Hermione said quickly, giving Mary-Anne a sneak glance, meaning "Lupin shouldn't know about Sirius' preferential treatment".

'Secret, eh? Well come in, don't just stand there, we won't eat you.'

Hermione had the urge to laugh again, thinking of his…special problem, but she stopped herself again.

'Okay, let's stick together,' Mary-Anne muttered. 'I don't want to be left alone.'

'Understood,' Hermione agreed, but barely had she mumbled those words, when Lily popped right next to them, holding a glass of punch and wearing a gorgeous blue dress that really set out her hair.

'Hi there! I'm really glad you could make it. For a moment there, I thought you weren't coming.'

'Well, we thought we weren't coming too, but we managed,' Hermione said smiling weakly.

'And only the best manage to find the answer to the Room of Requirement. I congratulate you,' she said, toasting glasses with them.

'What Evans means to say here is that this party is only for the selected VIPs of this school,' Sirius butted in, as he casually placed his arm over Lily's shoulders. 'Hey Eliza, Mary-Anne.'

He winked at them in his Sirius-like fashion which only made Mary-Anne think he was sending her some sort of message.

She blushed and muttered something in her cup. It sounded like a thank you.

'Well, come on, let's find you two ladies some seats,' he said gallantly.

'I'm going to get some punch, I don't like this drink,' Hermione excused herself, pointing at the glass. She was hoping this way Sirius could be alone with Mary-Anne and maybe her plan would work or at least seem believable.

Mary-Anne plucked up the courage and followed Sirius without blushing or stuttering.

'Thanks for what you did,' she told him secretively.

Sirius raised an eyebrow confused.

'I mean you thought we were worth inviting, if you said there are only important people here,' she explained, remembering Eliza had asked her not to tell on her.

Sirius started laughing. 'Well, you earned it, didn't you?'

Mary-Anne smiled pleased.

'You know, you're nicer than you seem.'

'Is that so? Well, don't tell anyone or else my reputation is screwed.'

'My lips are sealed,' she promised smiling.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to figure out which bowl was full of punch. They all had very suspicious colours.

'They all look like vomit,' she concluded.

'What did you say?' Lily asked. 'The music's too loud.'

'I said they look like vomit,' she repeated.

'Well, that's the point isn't it? You should try them, though. We first tested them on Peter. So it's all clear.'

'Where is he now?'

'Oh, he's here somewhere, thinking he's a chipmunk. He'll snap out of it eventually.'

'Aren't you afraid he'll exact his revenge?' Hermione said matter-of-factly though she was clearly thinking about who Pettigrew really was.

'Not really. Peter's been a tool all his life. A nice, friendly tool, mind you. I think he takes an insane pleasure in all of this.'

Hermione nodded, trying to smile but something got caught up in her throat.

Whether this was an accident or fate, her coming here maybe meant she had a purpose. And that purpose was changing things. She couldn't just let things happen like that. She was there, in the middle of things, able to change the future.

She knew there were many complications and that preventing some things now might have worse consequences later, but saving Harry's parents and making sure Sirius wouldn't have to do time in Azkaban were worth the risk.

'I wouldn't trust him, if I were you,' she gently said.

'And why is that?'

'Weak people can be dangerous. You might not really know him for who he is. He might surprise you one day.'

Lily stared at her, smiling unsure, as if to say "you have strange conversation skills".

'You sure know how to get straight to the point. Calling him dangerous is a bit…'

'Overreacting? I know, but I find his behaviour misleading.'

'You don't like him, do you?'

'I don't trust him. He doesn't seem like the type to be trusted.'

'Duly noted. I understand how he can seem a twisted little fellow, but he isn't half bad. You should try and get to know him first, before you judge him.'

_I already know him._

'I don't know if I want that. But I guess you're right,' Hermione said trying not to sound too patronizing.

'In fact, let's go see what he's up to right now,' Lily said smiling. 'Maybe you'll change your mind.'

Hermione tried to protest, but she was dragged by Lily to a corner where Peter was sitting with some fifth years. He was doing some tricks with cards.

'Hey Peter, mind if we join you?' Lily butted in.

'Course not Lily. Find a seat. I was just showing some of my tricks.'

Hermione sat behind Lily looking at Pettigrew cautiously.

He picked up four cards.

'Now I'll show you the elemental trick I learned from my grandpa.'

He placed his hands over them and turned them into water which he poured in a glass. He then threw the water on the table and it turned into cards again.

Everyone looked on amazed. Even Hermione had to admit that was a pretty neat trick.

'Good Lord, not those ancient tricks again. When will you give up trying to seem interesting with those things, Wormtail?'

James Potter popped right next to them, a wide grin on his face.

'Hey, Evans. You aren't trying to avoid me, are you?'

'Potter…Where did you get that crazy idea from?'

'Gee, I don't know. Maybe when you just ran away when I asked you to dance with me?'

'First off, I didn't run away. I had just seen Eliza come in. I wanted to say hi. Second, if you thought I was running away, you should've taken the hint that I don't really want you to tread on my feet tonight.'

'Oh, so my feet are not good enough for you?'

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and Lily threw her a look.

'You must have those brilliant jokes written somewhere Potter. Maybe on your eyeballs.'

'So, you noticed my dashing brown eyes? I don't blame you.'

'Why won't you just go away and torture someone else?'

'And lose the opportunity to see that little pout you make whenever you get angry?'

'You won't get me angry.'

'Well I can try. For example, you just look awful in that dress, Evans. Doesn't match your eyes at all.'

'Wow, you just blew me away with that fashion faux pas, Potter,' she said rolling her eyes.

'Why won't you dance with him? I mean he's being very persistent about it,' Hermione interrupted all of a sudden.

Lily looked at her confused and then she looked back at James.

'Peter,' she called all of a sudden. 'Let's go dance.'

Pettigrew looked up from his cards as if he had been struck by lightning. He quickly rose, pushing his cards away and he was by Lily's side in a second.

'Shall we then?' he asked shyly.

'I think we shall.'

She took his hand and walked away.

Hermione stared in shock after her, her mouth agape.

'Wow, why would she do that?'

James ran a hand through his hair.

'Oh, it's always been like that. She's always avoiding me, even when she doesn't want to.'

'But why?'

He shrugged his shoulders looking after her with chagrin.

'Either she likes to play with me, or she really doesn't like me. She never gives in.'

'And that's why you like her, don't you?' Hermione asked.

James made a noncommittal noise in his throat.

'Well, don't lose hope. One day she'll see you're a great guy who really cares about her.'

'Hm. Right. I doubt it.'

'Don't. I'm pretty sure it will happen.'

And she was sure.

'Meanwhile, would you do me the honour?'

He held out a hand towards her. She shook it unsure.

'No, silly. I'm asking you to dance with me.'

If Hermione had been drinking something she would have spat it all over the place. Her eyebrows shut up to her forehead. She didn't look as bossy as she usually did in Eliza's place. The girl had a meek, gentle face.

'Um…why?'

'Well, I wouldn't like standing here like an idiot. Don't you like dancing?'

'Um, sure I do, it's just…'

'Come on. For old team mates' sake?' he said smiling.

She acquiesced and took his hand not knowing exactly what she was doing.

'I hope Lily doesn't get upset,' she mumbled.

'Why would she? She's off with Peter somewhere. She had her chance.'

Hermione loved to dance, but under the circumstances, she felt like she was dancing with her father, or someone similar.

Hermione recognized the upbeat song from Deep Purple. It wasn't hard to move on it so she had no problem touching James too much.

The lights were going haywire. Someone was probably messing with them, she thought. She could see Lily from afar, but she wasn't looking at them and James seemed to be enjoying himself.

Then the song changed and the tune that followed was _Happy Together,_ by the Turtles.

Hermione stopped and looked at James awkwardly.

'Maybe I should go back to my sea…' she started saying, but James grabbed her waist and placed her hands on his shoulders.

'You never danced a slow one, Cross?'

'Guess not,' she said trying to smile. She settled her hands better and looked away at the crowd dancing.

His hands on her waist made her feel really uncomfortable. This was Harry's dad. Harry's dad.

And she had her hands on his broad shoulders and it didn't feel as bad she would have expected but it was wrong, very wrong.

_The only one for me is you and you for me, so happy together…_

She decided she should talk and ease up the atmosphere.

'I like this song,' she mumbled.

It's very refreshing. Reminds me of summer days. Riding a bicycle or eating a cone of ice cream…' she babbled on.

'Or walking on the beach,' he continued, smiling.

'Well, not too long though. I might get sunburns,' she mumbled, focusing really hard on her steps.

James laughed. 'You're funny, you know that?'

She smiled embarrassed. 'You've told me before.'

'Right…our talk in the hospital wing. Glad we had that.'

'Me too.'

_I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life, _the song sang.

'You really shouldn't give up on Quidditch, Eliza. You'll get back on that broom and win the game.'

She chuckled.

'If only…but I'm not as confident as you are. I probably should leave the team.'

'Just because of a stupid charm? Look, how about we practice, you and I. I could see what's wrong with your playing.'

'Um…I don't know, you're probably very busy already,' she tried saying.

'Nonsense. I'd love to help. I'm sure I can get you playing again.'

_Sadly, James, you won't be able to do that. _

She smiled and looked down.

'Why are you being so nice?'

'Well…I guess I want to make up for ignoring you for so long.'

She nodded looking away. The light had turned blue. Her black hair flowed gently in the air and James caught a few strands with his fingers.

'And you danced with me, so there's that too,' he added.

_So happy together…_

The song ended and they slowly parted. James held her fingers for two seconds longer before dropping them.

'I'll go get us some drinks,' James said heading towards the buffet. She was feeling rather dizzy so she sat down on a cushion.

The song was still playing in her head.

She looked around for Lily, but she couldn't see her anywhere. Finally, she caught sight of her. She was sitting next to Mary-Anne and Lupin. They were all chatting, though Mary-Anne didn't look very pleased to be stuck there, between them.

When James came back with the drinks she was still feeling dizzy.

'Thanks,' she said taking a glass.

'You're welcome. I'm going to find Sirius, but you stay right here, I'll be back.'

Hermione nodded, sipping slowly from her drink.

_Okay, so the night isn't going quite like you expected but that's no reason to be sad. My God, I danced with Harry's dad. Can it get any weirder?_

_Jumping Jack Flash _by The Rolling Stones started playing. The colours turned red. Hermione saw Mary-Anne had got up and was coming towards her with a relieved expression on her face, so she rose and grabbed her hand and dragged her on the dance floor.

'I think I had the longest talk in my life, Lily can be so...hey, what are you doing?'

She was at a party. So at least she should have fun. And she didn't want to spend time with James. She had been around him enough for one night.

'Eliza!'

'Come on, I love this song,' she told her.

'We're dancing together?' Mary-Anne asked her laughing. 'Don't you think it's a bit early to tell everyone about our secret relationship?'

'Actually it's about time,' Hermione said grinning. The volume was turned up and they started dancing, humming the lyrics at the same time.

_But it's all right now, in fact it's a gas  
But it's all right  
I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas_

They laughed and jumped together to the music and Hermione forgot her worries, partially.

James came back with Sirius but he didn't find Eliza.

'Where'd you think she's gone?'

'I think she's there,' Sirius pointed at the dance floor where the girls were dancing.

James smiled amused.

'She's already dancing on her own.'

'Well, she danced with you, I think she's suffered enough.'

'Shut up, you prat. She enjoyed it.'

'And so did you.'

'Why wouldn't I? She's a friend, after all.'

'You barely know her,' Sirius pointed out.

'I'm getting to know her,' he corrected. 'Who knew I had such a nice team mate?'

'Well, if you stopped chasing Lily like a blind twat maybe you'd notice,' he said.

James nodded somewhat sourly and kept watching the two dancing.

Hermione felt like she could forget everything for a while and just let herself dance, even if the people around her were strangers, even if home was far away.

Another song started and this time she felt alone, but happy.

_Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself

* * *

_

**This is of course Billy Idol's genius song at the end. Thanks for reading:) Review and get a chocolate chip cookie :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here's the new chapter! It's a short one but it's basically a confrontation between Hermione and Snape. So enjoy! And thank you everyone for the support! **

Chapter 7: The Art of Dissimulation

'Class, I have tested all your potions and I shall call out the three best flask numbers,' professor Slughorn told them, the flasks neatly arranged in front of his small desk.

'Flask number 21, flask number 14 and flask number 5.'

Hermione almost jumped in her seat with excitement. The last one was their flask. Mary-Anne's eyes doubled and she grasped Hermione's hand tightly under their table.

'These three potions were excellent in composition, texture and usage. Potion number 21 was more creative and gave better results.'

Severus smirked slightly and Lily straightened her shoulders throwing him a confident look.

'However…one of the conditions of the potion was to have _lasting_ results, and I'm afraid only potion number 5 has accomplished that. Therefore, potion number 5 is the best potion in the class. Now, let's see who this potion belongs to…' Slughorn said smiling willingly to his two pet students.

He pointed his wand at the flask but another pair of names appeared. He scratched his head and looked back at his favourite students.

Lily was looking down confused and Severus was gripping the table, his knuckles white, a look of incredulousness on his face.

He and Lily shared a couple of worried glances.

'What did we do wrong?' she whispered to him.

'I don't know.'

'Well…then, Miss Cross, Miss Becket, the top score and my congratulations go to you. Fifty points to Gryffindor.'

Mary-Anne almost squealed with joy and hugged Hermione.

'We did it!'

Hermione looked around her surprised and pleased with herself. She hugged Mary-Anne back, but when she looked behind her shoulder she saw Severus glaring at them. And it wasn't anger. Suspicion was written all over his face.

* * *

A busy week passed, in which Hermione had little time to think. She was working or researching or crying most of the nights. She wanted to go back home, but a part of her actually hoped the Time-Turner wouldn't work. A part of her wanted to stay here and watch over things. A part of her wanted to change things, wanted to save people. A part of her wasn't ready to see the future she had probably changed, foolishly.

She wanted to live this life a bit longer, but only a bit. She really needed to return, no matter what.

She was sitting in the library reading on Time-Turners again and taking notes. Severus saw her from his table. She had chosen another secluded table because she did not wish anyone to notice her reading material. He snorted amused and got up.

'I heard you were Confounded.'

Her eyes quickly went up in fright. She exhaled a breath.

'You…Severus.'

He was leaning against a row of books, his hair falling neatly behind his ears.

'Yes, I think I was,' she told him awkwardly. 'How do you know?'

'Idiot Gryffindors meddled. So, you're sure you got Confounded?'

'Why else would I lose some of my skills?'

He chose not to answer, but gave her a look that said "you know".

'The Slytherins didn't do anything to you.'

'How do you…'

'I_ am_ a Slytherin. Trust me on this one. I know what goes on in that House. No one was bothered enough to do this.'

'You can't be sure.'

He raised an eyebrow.

'Interesting. Your attitude either shows you know something I don't, or that you're lying and you didn't get Confounded, but you don't want me to know that.'

'Where are you going with this?' she asked drawing up a little.

'You didn't really get Confounded, did you? But that was a good excuse. You're hoping no one will notice. I guess your assumptions are correct. Most of these people here _are_ idiots.'

'And you're the clever one,' she said sarcastically preparing to leave. She wasn't feeling comfortable at all. She was trying to put on an indifferent, brave face but on the inside she was trying hard not to be afraid.

'And you're reading on Time-Turners again. I know that project must mean the world to you if you're working so hard on it. I asked Professor Fletcher about this. I asked him if he was giving assignments to make up for grades and he told me he had done no such thing.'

Hermione looked down at her books. What was she going to do? She had purposely lied. She had never thought he would actually look into it. But this was not a usual person. This was a suspicious, overly-careful future Death Eater.

Sitting there like a meek little mouse wasn't going to help either. So she defiantly rose.

'What business do you have with what I do in my spare time?'

He folded his hands. A small smirk appeared at the corner of his lips.

'So you lied to me, because you wanted to have a pretext to do this research. A person who had nothing to worry about would have told me they just liked Time-Turners a lot. But you had to find a context, which means you are looking this up because you're hiding something.'

'As much as I love listening to these implausible and crazy notions I really must go. I am researching these things for my own benefit. I don't think that's a crime. I lied to you because I didn't care to explain. And it's my business,' she said gathering her books.

He stepped in front of her.

'Lying to me fits. You suddenly become a master in Potions, you somehow manage to get excellent grades at almost every subject and you lose your usual Quidditch skills. Increase of intellect, change of behaviour… You're not who you say you are.'

'What the heck are you talking about?!'

'And you're doing a really bad job at hiding it. I would've at least tried to act like Cross, don't you think? I guess you're only scholastically gifted. But you're pretty stupid, aren't you?'

She gripped her books tighter, pushing past him, but he caught her hand.

His black, coal eyes shone with defiance and coldness and stared right into hers.

Hermione's fury kicked in and she snatched her arm away.

'I am not trying to hide anything. If you can't face the fact that my potion was better than yours, that's your problem.'

'I will find out who you are, eventually,' he said roughly.

'People change, Snape. I have changed too. I'm no longer the same person. Before, I didn't take school seriously. I didn't show interest. My level was lower. Now, I have goals.'

'People don't change. You, whoever you are, didn't change.'

'I thought we'd get along,' she told him coldly.

'I didn't. I don't usually get along with idiots.'

Hermione's cheeks turned red. Eliza's fair complexion made it visible even more.

'Then how do you live with yourself?'

He stared for a moment. She thought he'd retort nastily, but instead he chuckled.

'Was that supposed to be some witty comeback? Listen, _Cross_. This little façade won't last much longer. You can try, but eventually I'll outsmart you and figure you out. It would be wiser for you to confess now so we can go to Dumbledore.'

'I don't know if it's the ink fumes but you're obviously deranged. I'm not myself? You just can't believe I've become better on my own, can you? It wasn't like I was a lost case before. I was an average, good student.'

'Oh, don't give me that crap. We both know there was no life-changing epiphany that made you an erudite student. Your lies are pathetic.'

'I don't have to listen to this,' she told him.

'But you'll think about it. You won't be able to sleep at night. And eventually you'll come clean.'

She shook her head firmly and turned around without a word.

He watched her go, his eyes burning her back. He _was_ going to find out, no matter what.

* * *

And Hermione did really have a hard time sleeping that night.

* * *

**So...you know what to do to make my day (review :) ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I can't believe I'm finally updating! And is this chapter tricky! I guess it's the beginning of many intrigues, like the title suggests. From here on, there will be many misunderstandings and complicated situations. Poor Hermione. **

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I'm glad I updated, but I am not really satisfied with it, I think I should have cleared up things more, but I'm far too tired to change anything now and I'll only make it worse, because I won't put the same amount of effort in it. But anyway...**

**Thanks a lot to all reviews, reviewers and readers (yeah, I'm smooth with words)! Thank you so much for supporting me and reading this fairly odd story and thanks a bunch anonymous reviewers for leaving a comment after you read (see, I don't always do that with all fics, bad, bad me, I know). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It wouldn't hurt to leave a review as well :)  
**

* * *

_Light gives birth to shade.

* * *

_

Chapter 8: And the Intrigues Begin

'What year is it?' Eliza asked, scratching her head as she sat on her bed. It was morning. She had woken up from a very long sleep. She had been given a sedative.

After inspecting Hermione's clothes for half an hour she put them on. She felt very uncomfortable.

Now she was waiting calmly for the misunderstandings to end. She was waiting to leave the hospital wing and find everything the same. She was hoping to see the sun.

Meanwhile, she was looking for a mirror. She wanted to comb her hair.

She had to content herself with the window pane.

'This is not me,' she said, touching her face like she was touching fire.

Her calm voice startled Madam Pomfrey who was bent over another child. She looked at the young girl who was looking at the window terrified.

'This is not me,' she insisted. Her eyes were becoming a web of floating tears that dropped on the white sheets and turned them grey.

'Oh, where am I? Where am I? Who am I?'

She fell on her pillow and beat her small fists on the pillowcase. Her sobs were silent and heart-breaking. Madam Pomfrey grabbed her gently by the shoulders, but she jerked and asked to be left alone.

'This is not me!'

Her muffled yells had a very small echo.

Just at that moment, the entrance doors opened and the tall, imposing figure of Dumbledore appeared.

'She's having another fit, Albus,' madam Pomfrey said, looking distressed.

Dumbledore had seen Eliza two nights before and he had been more than just intrigued by this sudden complete change in Hermione's personality.

He was more inclined to believe that Hermione and Eliza Cross had indeed switched places. His worry was written across his face, but he kept his concerns to himself. He didn't want to worry the boys.

Dumbledore approached her bed and sat down on a stool.

'Miss Cross,' he started. 'Miss Cross?'

Her yells stopped. She slowly turned to face him, dread spread on her face. But upon seeing him, her face broke into a small smile.

'Headmaster! Oh, headmaster it's you! So then I haven't gone completely crazy! Oh, headmaster you have to help me! Look at me, Headmaster, I don't look like myself!'

'Eliza…please try and calm down. Why don't you try and tell me what happened before you fainted?'

* * *

_I miss my life. I realize now that perhaps I didn't treasure it enough before. Maybe I am being punished for that fact. Maybe time can punish people, but even so, I know my friends and my family need me. I've been here for several days and I have no idea what kind of impact this has had on the future, but I can only surmise it has brought trouble. No good ever came from interfering with time. _

_I was very stupid before, because I let my feelings control my actions and I let something as petty as jealousy over another girl make me do irrational things. I'd like people to stop thinking I am bright and level-headed, because the truth is I am a very impulsive person and sometimes I act very rash and I tend to regret it afterwards. It's true that I am realistic and I remember in the past I helped my friends because I was down-to-Earth and calm. But some things make me lose that calm and I end up doing terrible things. _

_I guess my feelings for Ron weren't so small if I was willing to make a change for him. Looking back, I can't believe I was so desperate. I did something very reckless for a boy and that upsets me, because I don't want to be that way. But I was afraid he would never talk to me again, I was afraid he would despise me. I guess I had that impulse that muggles sometimes have when they think they can mend the past, but now I castigate myself for it. How could a person like me do that? How could I not understand the consequences of my actions?_

_I tell myself every night that I was very stupid and careless, but I admit that for a moment I believed it was worth it, because I care so much about him. I can't lose hope. I can't just despair and think I'll never see my loved ones again. If I do return and I must find a way to return, I will talk to Ron and I will tell him my feelings. It is fruitless to hide and to consider "what if?"_

_If that girl Eliza really is in my place, I wonder what will happen to her. Harry and Ron won't understand that she's not me, they will probably think someone has tampered with my mind or that I'm under a curse. I just hope they realize the truth and maybe if they talk to Dumbledore he'll know what to do._

_For now, I suppose I should just have some faith. _

Hermione spilt a tear or two before burning the paper on which she had written these thoughts. She looked out the window and thought to herself. _Will I ever go home?

* * *

_

She was quite sure that she should be somewhere else, anywhere else for that matter, but not there, on the Quidditch field, wearing a heavy suit again and wrestling with a broom.

She had promised James they would practice and she had to keep her word, at least for credibility's sake.

Besides, he was excited and happy to help her and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

If James and Harry resembled a lot, the resemblance was only increased when James was sporting his Quidditch outfit, sitting proudly on a broomstick.

She tried imagining for a moment this was Harry. Of course, Harry wouldn't make her practice Quidditch, but Harry had the same keenness and sense of spirit that James had about this game.

They started slowly, but even at the simplest things Hermione made some painful mistakes. It was true that she had managed not to fall off her broom. Anywhere else, she was quite dreadful.

'Don't be afraid of the Quaffle, it doesn't bite! What you need to look out for is the Bludger, that's the one you should avoid!' James told her as he threw the Quaffle at her again.

Hermione barely caught it.

'And hold it tight Eliza. You know you must hold it with your life because if you weaken your grasp, the enemy team will steal it and you won't even feel it. At that speed, you rarely feel something like that, unless you are very careful.'

Hermione pulled it to her chest and rose higher in the air. She flew towards the hoops and tried sending the Quaffle through them but even without a Keeper, the Quaffle was deflected by the metal and fell to the ground.

James was starting to get very worried.

'Eliza, I'm not sure anymore that you've only been hexed, this is far more serious! You've lost most of your reflexes and you play like you've never played before!' he said when she reached the ground.

Hermione sighed and hung her head down in shame.

'I know…I feel terrible.'

'Well, I don't want to discourage you but I don't know how you'll be able to play at the actual game.'

'I understand. I'm sorry I caused you trouble…I see now I could only be an impediment to the team.'

Though she should have felt relieved to be out of the team, something came over her, something similar to a painful pang of sorrow. She couldn't help feeling miserable, like she had been completely defeated.

She didn't know why she felt that way. Maybe it was because in that light, James looked exactly like Harry, maybe his words echoed Harry's, maybe she felt bad that she couldn't help the team in any way. But most likely, it was the fact that she missed being Hermione Granger. Because in this world, being Hermione Granger only brought trouble.

She started crying silently, her shoulders shaking like those of a small child who is trying to hide the fact that he's crying. Her sobs sounded more like squeaks.

James immediately ran to her side, his eyes full of concern. She fell on the grass because the suit was too heavy but she didn't stop crying.

'Eliza, Eliza, it's alright, it's not so bad,' he said anxiously. He was trying to find a way to calm her down. He was panicking a little because he had never had to deal with a crying girl. He had no idea what to do; he just knew he wanted to help her.

'It's not your fault what happened. We'll fix this, I promise, you'll be able to play again. We will go see madam Pomfrey again and if necessary, we'll even go to Saint Mungo! Don't be sad, Eliza. It's just a game like you said, I mean life is so much more than that,' he rambled on.

She looked at him between tears.

'But you said you love this game and it means the world to you…'

'I don't like it so much when it makes my friends cry. Quidditch is fun when it brings people together and makes them happy.'

Hermione was frustrated because she couldn't tell him her sorrows, she couldn't tell him she wasn't really crying only about that. But all she could do was to look away embarrassed and wipe her tears and try to act as if the only thing wrong in her world was that she couldn't play anymore.

Hesitantly, he sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him.

'It's not worth crying about. My grandfather told me once that a friend of his, who was one of the best Quidditch players in the world, lost his memory in an accident. He couldn't remember how to play and even when he learnt again, he wasn't nearly as good as he used to be. It seems that when wizards have their memories wiped, they suffer other losses. It is a scientific mystery I suppose…but think of that man who thought he would live his entire life being a nobody, after having lost that thing that made him special. Tragic, right? Well, after some time, he started developing other skills that he hadn't really worked on because during his school years he had focused mainly on Quidditch. After a couple of years he invented one of the most performing brooms on the planet: Nimbus. It was the best broomstick in the world. When it first came out not many people dared to buy it or even try it because it had such a different texture and it was so much simpler to operate. You'd think it was too good to be true. But some of the best Quidditch players decided to use it and discovered it was truly unique. They won many great championships thanks to Nimbus. And the rest is history. Nimbus is everywhere you look, in all countries around the world. He became a lot more famous and reputed than before. So you see, maybe when we lose something, it's for the better.'

Hermione had stopped crying and was staring at him intensely. His story had moved her to the point where she had forgotten for a moment about her worries. The story made her think about her own situation. She was indeed just like a person that had amnesia in her current situation. She had to create her own Nimbus, didn't she?

She was surprised that James was such a good story-teller and such a pleasant person to listen to. He was much more interesting than she had given him credit for.

'You sure know how to tell a story. That's a nice one,' she said wiping her wet cheeks.

'Did it help at least a little? Or was I rambling like an idiot?'

'It helped more than you think,' she said daring a small smile, 'and I must admit you're much less of an idiot than I thought.'

'Much less?! You thought I was an idiot, Cross?' he said faking distress.

'Well, if you must be that direct about it…'

He nudged her playfully. 'I'll forgive you just this once, but don't think you can cry and get away with it every time.'

After a while they both got up and got ready to leave the Quidditch field.

As they walked up the hill back to the castle, they laughed and talked about trivial things and it helped Hermione clear her mind after that embarrassing outburst.

Unfortunately, they didn't see the girl in front of them: Lily Evans.

She saw them from afar and meant to say hello, but when she noticed how happy they looked and how they were laughing and having fun she decided to run back into the castle. Her heart felt heavy.

'Oh, it's so silly of me to get jealous. It's not as if he's my boyfriend. And they're just friends!' she told herself.

She watched them as they entered the castle and she noticed the goofy look James had when he looked at Eliza and she felt at that moment that he must like her, in some way. As they climbed up the stairs he almost touched her back.

Lily sighed and turned away, so she wouldn't see them anymore.

She wanted to march up to James and tell him that he liked _her_, not Eliza. She would ridicule herself and she would reveal that she had feelings for him. She didn't want him to know about her feelings at all. And Eliza was her friend. Why would she hurt two people she cared about?

Times like these called for a different kind of friend. She had lied to Hermione when she had told her she and Severus were just acquaintances. After the horrible incident when he had called her Mudblood, he had been so kind to her and so repentant that she couldn't help but forgive him and continue their friendship. No matter how bad Severus hurt her, she knew he cared about her and at the end of the day he was there for her. So she turned to Severus Snape.

* * *

'…and I know I shouldn't be feeling miserable at all. Potter's a sod after all, but I do have some _dumb_ feelings for him and it just ticks me to see him drooling over someone else. Perhaps drooling is not the verb to use, it's an exaggeration, but he seemed to like her very much. And it's a bit irritating because he always tells me he likes me and what am I supposed to believe now?'

'That he's a bigger sod than you that?' Severus said dryly, as he checked the cauldron.

They were working in Professor Slughorn's laboratory. In actuality, it was one of those places where they could talk freely, like intimate friends.

'Yeah, exactly. Oh, I feel so stupid, getting upset over this. I should be better than this.'

'Feelings can mess with your head and you can't stop them sometimes, because they're either too strong or you're too weak. You're a pretty headstrong person so maybe the feelings are too powerful,' he said bitterly.

'What's with the tone?'

'Well, I just don't understand how you can muster any feelings for that brainless oaf. You are nothing alike and he couldn't ever make you happy.'

'And you know that for sure?'

'As a matter of fact, yes.'

'And who would make me happy then?' she said, eyeing him curiously.

'Someone like you, someone with the same interests and the same intellectual capacity perhaps. Someone who doesn't fantasize about Quidditch and naked fairies 24/7.'

Lily giggled amused.

'You know, you'd be a pretty good stand-up comedian.'

Severus rolled his eyes and added another ingredient in the liquid.

'Are you done chopping?' he asked her.

'Not yet. What do you think I should do?'

'About Potter? I'd personally stick a "Kick Me" sign on his back.'

'Haha, that sounds something Sirius would do.'

'For once, I wouldn't blame his actions,' he said.

'But really now…do you think I should talk to Eliza?'

'What for?'

'I don't know. Ask her if she likes James perhaps?'

'Lily, I think Potter proved that if a skirt passes by he forgets all about you. And you want to dig into this?'

'Hey, it wasn't as if they were making out!'

'Yes, you'll discover that tomorrow,' he added.

'I guess he couldn't just wait for me forever…' she said sighing.

Severus thought that he could.

'So…should I just leave it like that?'

'Pretty much. If you have trouble sleeping at night, just picture a class of History of Magic.'

Lily laughed again and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

She had no idea what Severus was really thinking right now. Although he didn't show it, he was happy and not just about spending time with Lily.

_I never thought I'd say this, but that girl is proving to be useful. If those two idiots fall for each other, Lily will realize what an arse Potter is and she will turn to me and perhaps I'll finally be able to show her that I could make her really happy. _

_I still want to find out who that girl is. Hmmm, I think I might have an idea…

* * *

_

'Damn, I really don't know how you did it, but I think James is starting to like you a lot,' Mary-Anne said, sucking on her quill. 'Seriously now, you didn't use a Love Potion, did you?'

Hermione huffed.

'Because people can't like me otherwise…'

'Hey, I'm just being objective here,' Mary-Anne protested. 'You've been so strange lately that I can only assume the weirdest things.'

Hermione cringed a little.

'I mean, I've tried you know, to make things add, but nope, you're a mystery Eliza. I just can't figure out what's going on with you. I have to admit I'm growing a bit worried. You're getting good grades, James finally pays attention to you, you totally suck at Quidditch now apparently…Yeah, tell me why you're my old friend again?'

'Look, summer's been a rough time for me. I decided it was time for a change. I want to be more responsible, you know? We have only one more year to go before we join boring adult life, so…'

'I get the whole ambition thing but you should take a break and breathe a little, you're getting far too panicked. What are you going to do about the Quidditch thing, though? You won't let the snarky bastard who did this to you get away, will you?'

'I…I don't know anymore. Everything is so confusing right now…' she said closing her eyes and sinking further into the warm sofa.

'But honestly, who do you think it was?' Mary-Anne insisted.

* * *

'Snape!'

The shrill voice that called him was a voice he rather loathed, but he turned to the speaker nonetheless. He enjoyed insulting him without him figuring it out.

'Potter, got lost in the library again? Those rectangular objects won't hurt you, they're called books.'

'Trying to be funny again, I see? It doesn't really work for you Snivellus. You'd be a whole lot funnier in your underwear,' he replied, alluding to that horrible scene Harry had watched in the Pensieve.

'Before you waste any more of my time…' he started, getting angry.

'I'm pretty sure by now you must have hexed Eliza. It's just a matter of time before you confess, you slimy sod. I saw you that day with her and I know only you'd have the brains to throw such a hex at her. Do you know how much damage you inflicted?'

Severus flinched. Had Potter just complimented him? Outrageous.

'The poor girl has lost all abilities thanks to you, you miserable prick! What did she ever do to you?' he asked angrily.

'Your deducing methods are astounding Potter. Based on the assumption that I'm smart, you accuse me of doing something completely pointless. What makes you think I'd care about your dumb game? Do you think I'd use my precious time coming up with a hex to make one of your idiotic team mates more of a brainless monkey?'

'Then it must be something personal,' James added. 'Tell me, Snape, what did Eliza ever do to you?'

Severus paused for a moment. Potter was fairly idiotic, but even he, after a while would realize Eliza isn't who she says she is. If he clarified to him that he hadn't hexed her and that she was actually an impostor, James and the whole school would go nuts. And his plan with Lily would probably go up in smoke.

So…

'That's none of your business Potter. Safe to say, she got her punishment, didn't she?'

James strode up to him and grabbed him by the collars of his robe.

'I swear I'll make you regret you git,' he said between gritted teeth.

Severus pushed him away like he was dirt and straightened himself.

'I can't wait for that to happen, Potter. Until then, why don't you take care of your little girlfriend?'

'She's not…' James started saying.

'Or else something else might happen to her,' Snape added smirking.

With that he left the library smoothly.

James stood there, unable to move for a second. He was really enraged. He wanted Snape to be punished. He didn't have any real proof against him and most of the teachers there treasured him because he was an eminent student. They believed he was a quiet, hard-working, intelligent young man, incapable of some things. And James wasn't exactly a favourite amongst school staff. In fact, they'd much rather believe Snape than him. Besides, Slytherins almost never got into trouble.

So, like many times in the past, he'd have to make his own justice.

In the meanwhile, he was curious what Eliza had done to him. He would make sure she wasn't harmed by him, though.


End file.
